only know you've been high when your feeling low
by Adrian Christina Rose
Summary: Lisa and Dimitri are together and they dumped Rose and Christian , so Rose and Christian decided to get away together from court and move to California where they can get away from everything . Rose was just suppose to be his guardian but what happens when she begins to develop feelings for her charge and best friend ? Will he feel the same way she feels about him ?
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

_6 months ago _

_'' Where are we going to go ?'' I asked Christian as we sat silently in the jet on our way away from court , a place I would be happy not going back to as long as I live ._

_Me and Christian were leaving for a reason , We were dumped , Lisa sat us both down and told us that she was seeing Dimitri and they had a '' bond '' and feelings they just couldn't fight anymore . If it weren't for the the guardians there I would be in jail since I tried to attack her ._

_'' I have a beach home in California that I inherited . '' Christian answered me and told me not even looking over me , he just stated vacantly out the window . I understood how he felt of course , the man that I had risked my life to save that I had broken up with another great guy for . That wasn't the worst part though , the worst part is that they dragged it out for so long . A year , for a year Dimitri made me believe that our life together was perfect when I am sure that the whole time he was going behind my back with Lisa ._

_'' I am sorry .'' I moved from my seat on the isle across from christian to the seat beside him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders and rested my head on his shoulder. We were both betrayed and we were in this together . _

**okay sorry this was so short I promise that the other chapters will be way long but tell me what you thought of this chapter in a review .More to come soon . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

'' Are you just going to lay there or are you gonna get off your ass and try again ?'' I asked christian as I loomed over him as he lay on the gym mat looking completely exhausted .

'' You know you can be a real bitch sometimes .'' He glared up at me but a slight smirk played on his lips. We have been living in his beach home for about six months now, I'm Christians guardian and I am teaching him how to fight since he wants to have a role in fighting strogi and he wants to be able to protect himself without having to be saved by a girl .

" Seriously Christian get up , your doing good . " I told him , truthfully he was. , I had only been training him for three months and two of those months were strength and endurance training this was the first month we focused just on sparing and he was definitely better than any moroi and I think he could take a human he was the level of a beginning novice maybe even as good as me when Dimitri started training me .

" Remember you are not fighting against just any guardian ." I offered him my hand an helped him up and we got into sparing position .

" You ready ? " I asked him before starting . He nodded and we charged each other .

It was yet another quick match .

" You need to time you movements Christian , predict what I will do and match it . " I told him sill pinning down his hands and sitting on his chest .

'' Now go take a shower , you smell .'' I got off of him and helped him get up . He was going to be really sore tomorrow . '' Thanks.'' Christian groaned as he stretched and headed out the door .

I watched him leave and then turned to get my frustrations out on the punching bag .

I think I am finally moving on from Dimitri and getting feelings for someone else , the bad part is that someone is Christian . He is my best friend and he was there when I needed him and the shoulder I have cried on since we left court . I try to shrug it off as just me being on the rebound and Christian being the constant guy in my life but I cant just sum it up to that . I have feelings for Christian and it kills me that I am his guardian and half the time I am walking around with him and his new girlfriend Jessica . A beautiful Moroi with the most tan skin I have ever seen a Moroi have and long golden hair , She looks like she should be a model and I hate her for it .

I punched the bag for another ten minutes or so then headed up to my room to take a shower myself . I wouldn't be as sore as Christian tomorrow and he may not ever beat me in a match but he does get in some good blows , he kicked me hard on my hip and I would definitely have a wicked bruise .

I took a nice hot shower and then got out and put on some comfortable clothes and laid down in bed to watch a movie .

'' What are we watching ? '' Christian came in my room and plopped down on my beside me . He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and took some of the blanket from me .

As I said we were best friends , there were many nights that I had slept in Christians bed , we were comfortable with each other and to christian a arm wrapped around me is just hanging out with his best friend .

We don't have a very eventful life , Christian goes to school and I go with him and every now in then we go to the parties that his girlfriend likes to throw but a lot of the nights we just stay in and watch movies or something . We are kind of boring for twenty year olds but I am okay with that , I love just staying in with christian he makes me happy and I feel comfortable with him . He knows more about me than anyone in the world ever has , even Dimitri .

'' I don't know what do you want to watch .'' I leaned my head back and looked up at him , our faces were just inches apart and I knew if I just sat up a little I could kiss him .

'' Give it to me .'' He took the controller and started scrolling through the movies and just as he picked one and pressed play the door down stairs slammed shut .

I jumped up without hesitation and into the hall where i could see over the railing and see who it was who entered the house .

It was of course Jessica , her and some moroi I had never seen her with . '' You don't know how to knock .'' I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at christian who was now coming out of my room to join me look over the railing .

'' No .'' She glared at me with her cold blue eyes , I am sure she hates me as much as I hate her .

'' What are you doing here ? '' Christian leaved against the railing .

'' There is a party and I want you to come with me .'' Her voice had this irritating whine to it , she reminded me so much of Lisa I couldn't understand what he saw in her .She was yet just another rich Moroi .

'' Okay , give me and Rose some time to get ready .'' Christian told her . '' Alright , hurry up I will be in the car .'' she grabbed the guy who was with her and took him back outside .

'' I don't want to go to a party .'' I looked at him my arms crossed over my chest .

'' Please ? '' He grabbed me and pulled me in a tight hug so that my head was squished against his chest and spun me around .

'' You know I cant go without you .'' he squeezed me hard once more and then let me go .

'' Fine.'' How could I say no ?

**okay , thanks for the reviews and be sure to tell me what you think about this chapter in a review . More coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

It took all of fifteen minutes to be out the door and on the way to the stupid party . Maybe before I would have taken longer and would have wanted to look hot but I just didn't care anymore there was no one that I wanted to impress plus I think as a guardian and I know that it isn't fun to try and fight with a mini dress or something on so I just stick to jean shorts and a hoodie .

On the way to the party I even though I am a guardian and should have been in the front with Jessica's guardian Laurel I was in the back stuck between Christian and the moroi that she had brought along and as soon as we got to the location of the party Jessica was already pulling Christian away before I even got the chance to get out .

'' She is a piece of work isn't she ?'' The moroi boy said as he walked alongside me toward the house . '' You can say that .'' I stuffed my hands in my pocket .

'' Who is she to you ? '' I turned my head to look at him .

'' My cousin , I was forced to come .'' He made a face , we were in the same boat .

'' I am Kendall .'' He stopped right before we entered the house . '' Rose .'' We shook hands and entered the party .

We stood Where I could see Christian and make sure he was safe and talked the whole time . I found that he was nothing like his cousin . funny and not to mention good-looking , tall as most moroi are and lean for a Moroi too , proof that he worked out .He had short dark brown hair and light amber eyes and about 23 a few years older than me .

When we got home Kendall walked me up to the door . '' As I told you earlier I do some training with Laurel but I would just love to learn some moves from you .'' He looked down at me .

'' Alright , drop by tomorrow if you think you can handle me .'' I grinned at him and walked in the house .

'' Where were you all night ? '' Christian asked when the door was closed and he was kicking off his shoes . '' You were with Jessica and I was with Kendall .'' I shrugged .

'' He'll be dropping by tomorrow so I can show him a few moves .'' I smiled and ran up to my room .

Maybe my feelings would go away for Christian and I could move on , or maybe Christian would realize that he had feelings for me seeing me with another guy .


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four

The next morning I woke up early Kendall sent me a text saying the night before a few minutes after he left that he was going to stop by at noon . I was excited , from what he told me he had the same ideas as Christian , that Moroi and dhampire can fight together and I wanted to see how good he was .

'' Don't want you want to put some pants on ?'' Christian asked as I put on my shoes . '' What are you talking about , I wear these when we workout too.'' My shorts weren't even that short , maybe mid thigh .'

'' I know but you don't want to give him the wrong idea .'' He said . '' How would I give him the wrong idea ? '' I crossed my arms over my chest .Was Christian jealous or acting protective over me like he usual was . probably just being protective .

'' I don't know .'' He shrugged with a sigh and headed up the stairs . Not long after there was a knock on the door .

'' Hey .'' I swung the door open . '' You ready .'' Kendall grinned at me his amber eyes twinkling .

'' The question is if you are .'' I grinned back at him and welcomed him inside and lead him to the gym .

'' You need to warm up or anything ? '' I teased . '' No I am good , it's not like you have time to warm up before a real fight . '' He dropped his water bottle on the floor and kicked it to the side and stood facing me on the matts .

'' Come get me .'' I smiled as the fight begun . I had to say he was a little more experienced then Christian but I was sure Christian would be on his level in no time .

It was a good fight he had learned to anticipate my moves so he could match them and he had a advantage of faster speed but I still won . When I pinned him to the mat we were both sweating and tired .

'' You know you are pretty amazing .'' Kendall smiled looking up at me . '' I hear that sometimes.'' I smiled releasing his arms and pushing my hair back .

I was surprised when he grabbed my waist and flipped me over so I was on my back and he was holding himself over me . '' Not fair .'' I looked up at him smiling nervously . he didn't smile back he had this look in his eyes of either lust or passion either it way it made me nervous not that I didn't want to kiss him . I did he was cute and we had a lot of things in common a definite connection but I haven't kissed anyone or anything in six months and no one other than Dimitri in more than a year .

I was right a moment after looking at each other Kendall leaned down and kissed me , I was surprised by how tender and soft it was . It was sweet and just what I needed when he pulled away wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again . The second kiss wasn't as tender but it was still nice , no it wasn't the same way I felt when I use to Kiss Dimitri or even Adrian and Thoughts of Christians were still in the back of my mind but you have to start somewhere .

'' You want to go again ?'' Kendell smiled when we broke apart . '' so I can beat your ass again sure .'' Kendall got up and pulled me with him .

We spared more times each time ending in a kiss .

'' Well I should go , I have to go meet my cousin for lunch or I will never hear the end of it .'' Kendall told me when we finished one of our matches . '' Okay .'' I helped him up and walked him to the door .

'' I had fun .'' He told me stopping in the thresh hold . '' Me too .'' I smiled . '' Do you want to do something tonight ? '' He asked his gaze held mine .

'' I would love to .'' I grinned at him . '' good, .'' He grinned and turned to leave but turned around again and grabbed my hand and pulled me to him kissing me once more .

'' I''ll see you later.'' I closed the door once he left and went up stairs to Christians room where he was just watching tv .

'' Hi .'' I jumped on the bed . '' what's up ? '' Christian looked over at me .'' I have a date tonight .'' I grinned . I wasn't telling him as the girl who was hoping to make him jealous but as a friend .

'' I saw your goodbye .''Christian smirked . '' Oh .'' I blushed and buried my head in the pillow . '' You know you guys have a lot in common ? '' I rolled over onto my back beside him and turned my head so I was looking up at him .

'' Oh yeah like what ? '' He rose a eyebrow . '' You both want to fight beside dhampires physically and with powers. '' I answered . '' That is one thing Rose .'' He looked past me at the tv . '' whatever .'' I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him .

'' Are you ready to date ? '' Christian asked me sincerely his eyes met mine . I had to look away when I answered .'' Yeah , I mean it still hurts , I still think of him sometimes but I am ready to put him and that part of .'' I looked up at Christian .

'' Do you still think of Lisa .'' He had been dating Jessica for almost two months now , the first month was ruff but it seemed like after that he was able to move on so easily .

'' Yeah , I think I always will . You know she was my first and I guess I will always have a place for her even if she is a bitch for what she did to you. '' I was a little taken back by his words .

'' To me ? What about what she did to you ? '' I asked him . '' It doesn't matter as much what she did to me , I think she hurt you more because she took more away from you then she did from me and for that she is a bitch .'' He held my gaze in his . Damit this is why I have feelings for him , because he says stuff like that so sweet .

'' Well she is just as much as a bitch for what she did to you .'' I smiled at him .


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS ANNOUNCEMENT : Hi guys , I got a question of when I update and the answer is at least once a week maybe more if ideas are really flowing and honestly I don't wont to say Give me more reviews and force you to review because I don't like doing but I do admit that I hold out for reviews, I love getting feed back so do tell me what you think . **

**chapter five **

Kendall arrived exactly at eight and when he did Christian was the one to answer the door . I was upstairs getting my purse and straining to hear what they were talking about but it was no use .

'' I am ready .'' I ran down the stairs , I wasn't really dressed up for my date since he had told me to where something comfortable and I could move around in . So I was wearing my hair down in curls , light make up and a pair of denim shorts and sweater with one of my favorite tank tops . It wasn't much but I thought that I looked cute .

'' What time are you planning on getting her home ? '' Christian asked walking us to the door . '' Dont worry about it _dad_ .'' I glared at him and pushed Kendall out the door .

'' You will be okay , Do you want me to call to get a guardian to come over ? '' I had wards up around the house but I just wanted to be safe . '' Yeah _mom _I am a big boy I can stay home myself . '' Christian smiled at me .

'' You are sure ? '' I looked him over . '' Yes , now go .'' Christian hugged me and I ran down the front steps where Kendall had gone so I could wish Christian goodbye .

'' So where are we going ? '' I asked once we had been driving for about five minutes .

'' Well , I really wanted to take you out to a nice dinner but I found something that I thought you would enjoy better than just sitting in some stuck up restraint where the menu isn't even in English . '' He smiled at me , he had me down good for someone I had just met .

'' Where is this place that I will like so much .'' I asked a moment later . '' Just be patient we will be there in twenty minutes. '' He grinned and reached forward and turned on the radio .

twenty minutes later we arrived at the fair that I had completely forgot was in town . I had been telling Christian the other day just how much I wanted to go to the fair since I had only been to a fair like once with Lisa once when we were on the run and we couldn't stay for long because I didn't want her to be out with so many people when it started getting dark .

We had parked a few blocks away from the entrance so we didn't have to deal with finding a spot in the crowded parking lot .

'' What do you think , is this better than taking you to some over priced restaurant ? '' Kendell asked as we walked I had see the fair light from where we parked and was only getting more excited as we got nearer .

'' Yes .'' I reached out and took his hand in mine . I was really starting to like him more and more . '' I'm glad .'' We walked up to the booth where Kendall got out tickets .

'' What do you want to do first . '' Kendall wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked . There was so many rides , games and food and I would go with the food but I felt like if I ate food before getting on any rides it would just end very badly .

'' Let's ride some rides .'' I pulled him to the first one that I saw big help having a moroi with you when you cut the whole line and just use compulsion on the person you cut and tell them to let It go .

We went through pretty much all the rides in the fair with a hour or so because we were cutting everyone , then we decided to get something to eat .

'' Go find us somewhere to sit and I will get some food .'' He smiled sending me away .

I was sitting there waiting for Kendell and the food when my cell started ringing , I answered it immediately when I saw that it was Christian .

'' What's up , is something wrong ? '' I answered the phone .'' No , nothings wrong I was just calling to see how your date was going . '' He explained .

'' It's great .'' I smiled I hadn't had so much fun in a while I had been completely distracted and had not thought about Christian once while I was out .

'' Who's that ? '' Kendall mouthed setting down the tray full of food over .'' Christian . '' I waved my hand in dismissal and turned my attention back to the phone .

'' Hey , I will see when I get home , Kendall just got back with our food . '' I felt bad for not even waiting for his response before hanging up and stuffing my phone back in my pocket .

'' Oh my god , you didn't have to get everything off the menu .'' I laughed looking over the food he had brought over . I don't know why I was complaining I could probably eat more than half the food myself .

''Well I didn't know what you wanted so I just got everything , you told me that you had only been to a fair like once so I wanted to make this time awesome and make sure you get to experience everything .'' He smiled at me and I blushed .

He was so sweet and great . '' Well , thank you .'' I reached forward and grabbed a corndog .

I ate less food than I thought I would the left overs which was really just all different kinds of candies and sweet things that I had not gotten to were in a bag that Kendall was carrying around

'' come on , this fair is going to close soon and we cant leave without me getting you some stuff animals .'' Kendall grabbed my hand and lead me over to one of the shooting games where he had to shoot all the ducks that came up and he got every one . It took me to a minute to realize he didn't just have a good shot but was using his magic which was air to move the BB over so it hit the duck or he was just straight blowing the duck straight off .

'' Which one do you want ? '' Kendall smirked down at me , I had a choice of any stuff animal and I choose the four foot teddy bear .

'' Thank you .'' I set my teddy bear down at my feet and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him .We then left hand in hand me carrying my new bear .

it was going on eleven when I got home .Like the gentle man I realized her was Kendall walked me to the front door carrying the left over food and my bear .

'' Thank you , I had a amazing time .'' I smiled up at him .

'' Me too .'' He looked down at me and then kissed me goodnight handing me what he was holding . I watched him leave and then walked into the house . I was surprised to find Christian sitting in the living room watching TV . He had school tomorrow and usually went to school earlier on Mondays .

'' Hi !'' I flipped on the lights and ran over and sat on the couch beside him . '' What are you doing up ? '' I plopped down on the couch .

'' I wanted to see how your date went this is your first time going out in a while . '' He turned off the tv and turned so he was facing me , his eyes met mine and I like always I was sucked in and the feelings I had forgotten for the few hours that I was out with Kendall .

'' As you have probably gathered , Kendall took me to the fair , we got to ride all the rides because he is pretty good at compulsion and got people to let us get in front and he is great with his magic , that is how he got me this teddy bear .'' I hugged it to me , I had always wanted to have a hug stuffed animal .

'' That's good .'' Christian looked down at his phone . '' I am going to go to bed , But I am glad that you had a good time .'' Christian got up and bent down and gave me a hug then headed up the stairs . I had a feeling there was something wrong but it wasn't just him being tired .

I left my stuff on the floor in the living room and went upstairs to Christians room I knocked on the door and when there was not a response I just walked inside .

'' Rose what are you doing ?'' Christian didn't sound angry when I walked in or irritated just taken off guard , he was thinking deeply about something .

He was standing by his desk his shirt off in some plaid pajama pants still concentrating on his phone .

'' What's wrong ? '' I asked walking over to him . He shook his head back and fourth like trying to clear it and moved his phone and placed it on the desk .

'' Christian ? '' I was really getting concerned he looked at me , he didn't look sad or anything but concerned .

'' Come here .'' Christian wrapped his arm around my shoulder over to the bed where he made me sit down .

'' Christian you are really worrying me , will you please tell me ? '' I took his hand in mine forcing him to look at me .

'' Lisa just gave birth to a baby boy .'' He looked at me as if respecting some big reaction , we had discussed this earlier and kind of figured we were over them but it still hurt like a bitch she was three months pregnant when we left court . that fucking bitch ! but it hurt more that she was living the life with Dimitri that I never could . Even if we stayed together we could not have had kids .

'' Your kidding ?" I looked up at him , I was not sure of how I felt . I was of course sad and angry but I was also like fuck it I have Kendell and Christian Dimitri is not my concern anymore .

'' Are you okay ? '' I asked throwing my arms around him and resting head against his chest . '' I am if you are .'' He still didn't seem to be okay and I felt like he held a lot in for me and was always my strong shoulder to lean on .

'' When did you find out ? '' I asked pulling away from him . '' I just got a message from Jessica .'' He shrugged , of course .

'' Well I am going to let you go to bed . '' I went into my room and stripped off my clothes , I was walking around in just some boxers and my bra when Christian walked in .

'' Oh I am sorry .'' Christian turned away averting his eyes .'' Yeah .'' It didn't bother me being in just my bra around Christian , He was best friend , plus I trusted him with anything and it's not like I was nude it was just a bra no different then a bikini top or the sports top I workout in .

'' you can look I don't care , don't you remember the whole bound thing , I used to get pulled into Lisa's head .'' I grabbed a shirt and slid it on , he was uncomfortable .

'' I am kind of restless can I sleep with you tonight , I always sleep better with someone else in the bed with me .'' He asked but didn't wait for me to respond because he just climbed right in bed , I didn't care it wasn't the first time we had slept together in a bed and much to my dismay it was nothing sexual or anything of that sort Christian didn't like me like that and maybe pretty soon I wouldn't like him like that either .

**okay , did you like it ? tell me what you think R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

b

**chapter six**

I always seem to sleep better when I am with Christian , maybe it's because he was the one that use to hold me until I fell asleep when we had first moved and I was getting over Dimitri .

'' Get up and ready we are going to be late to school .'' Christian shook me awake and I groaned but got up and grabbed some clothes and headed into the shower . I had a little pep in my step since I remembered that Kendall would be attending the same school as Christian and Jessica so I would get to see him . which meant that I put light make up on and wore my down hair again .

'' I will meet you when your class is over outside .'' I told Christian when we approached his classroom . '' Where are you going ? ''Christian leaned against the door frame of the classroom . '' Kendall doesn't have class right now so I am going to meet him in the library .'' I gave him a quick hug and walked off .

when I got to the library I found Kendall sitting at a table by himself reading a book with some large nerdy glasses on .

'' You look all cute and nerdy , you remind me of a young Clark Kent .'' I whispered sitting down across from him , he looked up at me .

''Are you saying that I am like superman ? '' He grinned and I laughed .'' You wish , you can be superman when you beat me in a match until then you are just a cute nerd .'' I smiled at him and he stuck his tongue out at me and set his book down .

'' Come on let's get out of here .'' He grabbed my hand and led me out of the library .

'' So I heard that the queen just had a baby , how are you doing with that ? '' He asked me as we walked hand in hand down the hall .

'' What do you mean ? '' I stopped and looked at him .

'' I didn't want to mention anything but Rose you are one of the most famous guardians around , you figured out how to restore strogi , you blew up a prison , helped a convict escape , had a bound with the queen , you stood trial for the queens murder etc .'' He looked down at me .

'' Did you research me ? '' I smiled up at him , it was true I was a pretty known in our community being on trial and being the queens head royal guardian did that .

'' Yes and no .'' He smiled sheepishly at me .

'' I may have looked you up after the party but that was only because I knew your name sounded really familiar and it was bugging me I didn't know why .'' He smiled .

'' You are such a stalker .'' I smiled pushing him playfully .

'' So Jessica did tell me about the queen having a son as I said , how are you doing with that ? '' Kendall grabbed my hand pulling me to a stop and looked at me with concern .I was surprised and taken back from such concern .

'' I bet Jessica didn't phase it that kindly .'' I smiled and looked away awkwardly .'' I am fine with it , They have moved on and I am moved on .'' I shrugged . He wasn't Christian I couldn't just open myself up to him and tell him exactly how I felt I didn't trust him that much I didn't trust anyone as much as I trusted Christian , maybe one day I would but I didn't see that day coming anytime soon .

'' Okay .'' Kendall dropped the subject and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we continued walking .

We went and sat outside under the shade of tree , where we just talked about random things .

I was really liking kindle he was funny and even though he was a royal moroi with a lot of money and privileges he didn't act like it , he was funny and down to earth and I really liked that . I was sad when I saw the time on my cell phone and saw it was time to go meet Christian , but it was also okay since Kendall walked me to Christian class and gave me a kiss goodbye .

'' I will text you later .'' He smiled and hurried away .

'' Hey .'' Christian walked out the classroom a few minutes after Kendall had walked me there and we walked to the car and drove home .

'' I am going to go work out want to join me ?'' Christian asked when we got home .

I looked at him debating for a moment . I couldn't pass up the opportunity to throw him around the gym .

'' Yeah let me go chance .'' I ran upstairs and changed into the same thing he had complained about me wearing to train with Kendall . He was already in the gym running on the tread mill when I got there.

'' You ready ? '' I asked as we stood facing each other . '' Of course .'' Our match began and I couldn't help but notice it seemed like he had been practicing , it took me off guard watching him do moves I hadn't taught him and didn't he could even do before . That is how I lost my first match against Christian he pinned me to the ground and leaned a few inches over me .

'' I paid Laurel to train with me when you were out on your date and I have been waking up early and practicing .'' Christian smiled looking down at me his eyes held mine and I was so close to wrapping my hands around his neck and pulling him to me for a kiss and I swear for a minute I saw what I felt in his eyes .But that was probably just me wishing for something that wasn't there .

'' You surprised me , that is the only reason that you won .'' I breathed .

'' I am sure .'' Christian let me go and got up . '' I think that was enough for one day , I am exhausted .'' He smiled at me and walked out the gym .

A few hours later when I was laying in bed I heard a knock on the door and christian run down the stairs to answer it , Then I heard a annoying voice . It was Jessica . Lord how I hated her . She was such a Bitch nothing like her cousin who hadn't come with her .

I closed my door and laid back down on my bed to watch a movie and not think about what her and christian could be doing . I only left my room once to go get some water and I ran into Jessica in the hall wearing nothing but a T-shirt . Christians T-shirt .

'' Sorry .'' I went to move down the stairs but she followed me down to the kitchen .

'' What do you want Jessica ? '' I turned to face her my arms crossed over my chest . '' Don't you have any clothes you could put on ? '' She looked me over with disgust .

I was just wearing a tank top and boxer shorts that went to mid thigh not that bad and who was she to talk walking around in nothing but one of Christians T-Shirts .

'' Why ? '' I turned my back on her and opened the fridge . '' Because you work for christian and I don't think it is professional that you walk around his house in such attire .'' She said and i snapped around .

'' I am more than just his guardian , but I am not going to waste my time auguring with you about that .'' I turned to walk away and she grabbed my arm .

'' You think so ? He has told me before that he just feels sorry for you . You are just the girl who was dumped for someone better .'' She let my arm go and walked away .

I stood there for a moment trying to calm myself down , she was lying of course me and christian were best friends , we had been through a lot together but her words still bothered me maybe just because she said that or the voice in the back of my mind saying she was right .

'' Hey have you seen Jessica ? '' Christian came through the back door . '' No and I don't care to. '' I grabbed my cup of water and stormed up the stairs back to my room slamming the door behind me .

**okay what did you think ? be sure to tell me in a review . lol reviews make me very happy and write even faster .**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter seven **

I didn't spend much time with Christian over the past few days , the only time we spend together is to and from school I have hired a guardian to be with Christian when I go out with Kendall at night , I didn't like what Jessica had said to me I didn't like thinking that I was nothing but a guardian to Christian and a girl he felt sorry for . Every time I was with Christian the words echoed in my head and I couldn't even look at him .

It wasn't working to just be his friend when I have come to realize I am totally in love with him , I have a love for him that doesn't even amount to how I loved Dimitri because Christian fixed me , he was the one to put me back together after I was shattered into a million pieces .

I was really trying to move on Kendall and we definitely had a connection but it just didn't amount to the connection I had with Christian or any of the other guys I dated . I liked him but I didn't love him .

'' Hey .'' I met Kendall under a tree we had become accustomed to sitting under while we waited for Christians class to be over .

'' I got you something .'' He pulled a box from behind his back and handed it to me . I removed the ribbon wrapped around it and slowly opened it .

Inside the box there was a beautiful black gown , it was designer and I know it had to cost a arm and a leg .

'' Kendall I cant accept this .'' I said it aloud but I didn't let go of the dress it was beautiful I had not even had something so expensive when I worked for Lisa and was getting a great salary .

'' Of course you can , and you are going to wear it tonight because I am taking you out to a nice dinner .'' He smiled at me .

'' Where ? '' I looked down at the gown I couldn't take my eyes off of it .

'' For me to know and you to find out .'' He leaned forward and brought his face to mine and kissed me softly.

'' I really don't think that I can accept this Kendall it is too much . I don't want you to spend that much money on me .'' I finally closed the box back up and set it down on the grass .

'' I told you don't worry about it , it wasn't to much and even if it did cost a lot it will be well worth it seeing it on you .'' He grinned at me .

'' Okay , just for you .'' I leaned forward and kissed him again the bell rang not much later and Kendall wished me goodbye because he had to get to class early to talk to his teacher .

'' What is with the box ? '' Christian asked as we walked to the car he was playing with his cell phone .

'' Kendall is taking me out to dinner tonight and he wants me to wear this dress .'' I explained getting in the car .

The ride as it has been for the past few days was awkward I wasn't really talking to him like I usually was and I don't think he knew what to say or even what was going on . I was pretty sure he was afraid to ask to and I was glad that he didn't what was I supposed to say .

_Hey Christian I am in love with you and your girlfriend that was walking around the house in nothing but your shirt said that you thought I was nothing but a guardian and you felt sorry for me I mean I don't think it is true but It really bothers me just to think about it . _

No I couldn't say that , I did not have the guts to say that to him and I don't think I ever would .

When we got home I ran up to my room and tried on my dress and It looked even better out of the box and on me , I don't know how Kendall did it but he had the perfect measurements because the strapless silk down fit like a glove showing off every since curve and it was sexy but not to sext with a nice sweetheart neckline . Even when I made a great salary working as Lisa's guardians I didn't have anything so expensive .

I look the dress on until it was time to get ready and then put it back on and did my hair and make up . I put my hair up in a elegant bun to show off my neck and shoulders and put on some black stilettoes then went down the stairs because I thought Kendall would be there soon to pick me .

I was surprised to see Christian sitting on the couch wearing a suit looking very dressed up himself. '' Wow you look beautiful Rose .'' Christian stood up and walked over to me . '' Thank you .'' I looked down hoping he could not see me blushing.

'' Where are you going ? '' I looked Christian over he looked devastatingly handsome , tall and lean with his hair pushed back different from it's usual messy style he had it in and it looked darker pushed back which made his ice blue eyes look even more amazing .

'' I am going with you apparently .'' Christian met my eyes .'' Why are you going with me ? '' I crossed my arms over my chest .

'' double date , we are supposed to be meeting Jessica and Kendall at the restaurant .'' Christian looked me over again . I tried by best to hide unhappy I was about the situation I didn't want to go out with Christian and I didn't want to see that bitch Jessica .

'' Alright come on .'' I grabbed my purse and walked out the door to the car .

I didn't say anything the whole ride .

When we arrived at the restaurant Jessica and Kendall weren't there yet so we had to wait at the table that was reserved for us alone .

'' Rose did I do something , you have been ignoring me for the past few days and I really cant stand it .'' Christian took the menu I was flipping through so I could ignore him and set it down so I was forced to look at him .

'' No you didn't do anything , I am not ignoring you .'' I looked at Christian . I was lying I was totally lying I was pissed that he had some stupid girlfriend that was a total bitch that made me think to deeply about things I just did not want to think about .

'' How much have we been through Rose? I know when something is wrong and all I want to do is fix it . '' Christian gaze held mine and as hard as it was to do I looked away .

'' Fine .'' Christian snapped leaning back in his seat . I picked my menu back up and went back to flipping though it . Maybe ten minutes later Kendal and Jessica arrived .

Kendal dressed much liked Christian his light brown hair pushed back and his amber eyes bright he looked great and as much as I hated to admit it so did Jessica . She wore a white dress that went to her knees and squeezed her body tightly showing off all her curves and made her tan skin look flawless against it .

I stood and greeted Kendall . '' You look amazing .'' Kendall spun me around and I laughed . '' You don't look to bad yourself .'' I grinned at him and he seated me like a gentleman .

'' Jessica .'' I nodded to her refusing to meet her eyes .'' You look great .'' Christian got up and kissed her on the cheek and seated her like Kendall had done for me .

'' So who's idea was it to double date ? '' I asked bluntly , I wanted to know who had that horrible idea .

'' It was mine .'' Jessica smiled . Of course it was her ,but why ? She didn't like me I didn't like her but why would she offer the idea of going on a double date ?

It was the most awkward time of my life , Christian and kindle did all the talking they were mostly talking politics how moroi could help dhampire fight and all that . I always loved when Christian talked about fighting because he was so passionate about it and he had this certain fire to him that was hard to not admire and love .

'' excuse me I have to go powder my nose .'' I got up from the table and headed to the bathroom . When I walked out of the stall Jessica was there waiting standing there leaning against the sink .

'' I was hoping this date would help my cousin realize what kind of person you really are . Him and Christian should both put you where you belong , in the background . I told you before Christian just feels sorry for you and Kendall Is just fooled he doesn't know what a blood whore you really are .'' She was standing face to face with me .

'' But I do , you were the queens blood whore and her husbands too . I wont be surprised to find out that is why Christian keeps you around .'' She smiled at me and I didn't know what to say . I stormed out the bathroom to run directly into Christian who was standing outside the door from the look on his face he heard everything .

'' Rose .'' He tried to grab my arm but I pushed past him and went straight to the table where Kendall was sitting . '' Can we please leave .'' I looked down at him . '' Yeah .'' He didn't question me I guess the look on my face was enough because he ushered me out Christian was just coming out of the restaurant . when we were driving off . I could hear him calling my name when we were driving off the parking lot .

We drove for a while just in silence then Kendall pulled over on the side of the road .

'' You are in love with Christina aren't you ?'' Kendall looked at me . '' What ?'' his words took me off guard .

'' You are in love with Christian , I can tell by the way you look at each other .'' He looked at me . '' Yeah , I am but he doesn't love me .'' I broke down , I had been holding in my feelings for so long .

'' Yes he does , He looks at you the same way you look at him and I don't know if you missed it but he did come running out of the restaurant after you and I think he would have chased the car .'' Kendall smiled at me wiping my tears away .

'' I am sorry .'' I apologized to him I had been seeing him and here I was crying about

'' Don't be , you cant help who you love and I don't blame you Christian is a great guy .'' He looked at me with his warm amber eyes.

'' You really think he does ? '' I looked at him , it was just so hard for me to believe .

'' Yes I do .'' He pushed some hair out of my face and started the car up again and drove me home .

'' I am really sorry .'' I apologized once again and leaned over and hugged him . '' I told you don't apologize to me .'' He hugged me tightly and I got out the car and headed up to the house . I stood outside nervously . All the lights were on and I could see Christians shadow through the curtains pacing back and forth .

Finally I pulled myself together and opened the door . '' Rose .'' Christian stopped pacing and looked at me .

'' Shut up .'' I kicked off my shoes and walked over to him and pulled him to me and kissed him . '' I am in love with you that is why I have been upset because Jessica said something's and I was just so afraid that they could be true .''

I told him after pulling away from him . He looked down at me his eyes wide in shock .

'' You love me ? '' He held me close with one hand and the other pushed some stray hair out of my face . '' More than any- .'' Christian cut me off before I could even finish .

'' I love you too Rose , I think I realized how much I loved you after a month of moving here that is why I started dating Jessica I hoped you would get jealous and realize you had feeling for me . '' He laughed .

'' You are so stupid Christian .'' I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again it was a kiss like I never had before , he was everything I wanted and I could never want more . Who would have thought that this is how everything would turn out ? Me and Christian together .

**Finally right ? Christian and Rose are together so be sure to tell me what you think .**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter seven

It has only been a few weeks since me and Christian confessed our love to each other and it has been the best weeks of my life . It was different with christian then it was with dimitri or even adrian . This seemed real I was best friends with Christian before I loved him and It wasn't like that with Dimitri or adrian I met them and later fell in love but not because we became bestfriends first .

" What do you want to do today ?" Christian asked as we layed in bed curled up together .

Even though we have been together for a few weeks and I was ready , we hadn't had sex or anything I think Christian was scared of rushing things and wanted to take things slow .

" I am fine just lying here with you." I burried my face in his chest and breathed in his scent .I could lay like that for ever just curled up against him with his arms wrapped around me .

" No , I want to take you out and do something . "

Christian moved , flipping me over so I was laying flat on my back and he was holding himself inches above me .

" what ? " I wrapped my arms and legs around him and pulled him even closer to me .

" I dont know lets just get out and do something . " Christian leaned down and kissed me . Something I will never get enough of .

" Okay ." I agreed and headed to my room I grabbed some clothes and got in the shower . When I walked back into my room Christian was over at my dresser throwing clothes onto my bed .

" What are you doing ? " I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist .

" You have been sleeping in my bed and staying in my room for a few weeks now and I think that you should just move your things into my room so you dont have to go back and forth . " Christian threw the rest of my clothes on the bed then walked over and wrapped my blanket around them and throw the blanket over his shoulder and carried it to his room where he dropped it on his bed .

'' Well , we can go now and when we get back from whatever we are doing we can put all that clothes that you so kindly carried over here .'' I told him pulling his hand and bring him to me , he smiled down at me . '' Okay .'' He leaned down and kissed me gently then grabbed my hand and lead me out to the car .

It seemed like we drove forever then finally we arrived at the airport . '' Christian what are we doing here ? '' I asked looking out the window .

'' We are going on a little trip .'' Christian got out the car after he had found a spot to park and came around and opened my door for me . ''What do you mean we are going on a trip ? I did not bring any luggage .'' I struggled against Christian as he pulled me out the car .

'' You don't need luggage , we can buy anything you want when we get there .'' Christian pushed me up against the car and cupped my face in his hands so I was forced to look at him . I lived in a beautiful beach house with Christian and yet I always seemed to forget that he was a rich moroi . Christian had more money than he let on . He had money left behind by both set of grandparents on each side one he had access to when he was eighteen and the other just this year when he turned twenty one . He had money left behind by his parents all of the money his aunt had which had also included her own money that her parents had given her and all the money she made and was in her account before she got arrested for you know trying to kill me . We didn't talk about her much it was a touchy subject she had shot me and framed me for the death of Tatiana but she was still his aunt and he loved her .

'' Fine .'' I agreed and he took my hand in his and lead me to the jet her had waiting . '' Are you going to tell me where we are going or what ? '' I sat beside Christian on the jet . It was weird the last time we had been on a jet together was when we had left court and that wasn't the best time for either of us and now we were happy and in love with each other .

'' It is a surprise Rose just sit down and be patient .'' Christian wrapped his arm around my shoulder , and kissed me cheek .

About two hours later we landed and Christian had a rental car waiting for us .

'' So how long did you plan this ? '' I asked Christian as we drove . I realized that we were in seattle , I had seen the space needle before we had landed . We had been in Washington together too , that also had not been the best memory . Back in Spokane when we had been captured by the strogi . Christian had saved my life then .

'' What are we doing in Seattle ? '' I asked Christian looking out the window it was only about four in the afternoon .

'' Be patient Rose you will see in like a hour .'' Christian squeezed my hand . I was far to impatient for this whole trip I just wanted to know where we were going and why we had traveled to another state to see or do whatever it was .

But a hour or so later we arrived in this nice little gated community where the houses were gorgeous all huge and expensive .

'' Christian what are we doing here ? '' I looked out the window in total awe .

'' Come on .'' Christian stopped in front of a huge house and got out the car once again coming over and pulling me out of car , I let him lead me to the front door .

'' This is one of the estates that my grandparents left .'' Christian opened the door and walked me inside .

'' What are we doing here ? '' I stepped inside the house , it was even bigger than the beach home .

'' I want to move here when I graduate , I want to start over .'' Christian stood behind me as I looked around .I don't think I had ever been in such a beautiful home . '' Start over ? '' I turned and looked at him .

'' Yeah , we are together now and I want to move here to symbolize our new life together get away from everything that has happened in the past .'' He wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me agiasnt him .

'' I don't care Christian , I will go anywhere that I can be with you .'' I grinned up at him and pulled him down to me .


	9. Chapter 9

chapter eight

'' I am happy that you took me to Washington to see the house and I cant wait to start our lives together .'' I told christian as we stood outside the beach home . We had stayed in Washington for two days and we were just now getting back .

'' Me took .'' Christian pulled me even closer with one hand around my waist and the other unlocking the door .

Boy was I surprised when the door swung open and I saw Lisa sitting down on the couch holding a bundle which i guessed was her baby and Dimitri and her other royal guards standing protectively around her .

'' Do you mind telling me what the fuck you are doing in our house ? '' Christian yelled and I couldn't help but beam up at him . He had called it our house , as in we because we were really together and that was just so hard to wrap my head around .

'' So it's true .'' A smile played on Lisa' s lips as she looked between us .

'' Yeah it's true and if that is what you came to see you can feel free to leave .'' Christian wrapped his arm protectively around my shoulder and pulled me tightly against his side .

'' No, it's interesting but that is not what I am here for .'' Lisa got up from the couch gracefully and strolled over to us .Her baby was still in her arms but I refused to look down at it , I did not even want to acknowledge it , the baby was just a remind of the way me and christian had been betrayed .

'' I think that my son is in danger there are a lot of people who don't think it is appropriate that I have a dhampire child , I need to get him away from court and I need someone to protect him , I trust you and you are the best guardian that I know .'' She met my eyes and I swear I would have hit her if she wasn't holding a baby in her arms .

'' Are you out of you fucking mind ? Why on earth do you think I would protect it ? '' I Crossed my arms over my chest .

'' Because I know you Roza , you are a good guardian and you wouldn't let Dimika a innocent child pay for our mistakes .''

Dimitri finally spoke meeting my eyes .

It happened so fast in seconds i was across the room beating the shit out of dimitri . My attack had taken him off guard and he was having a hard time fending me off .

'' Don't ever call me that , You lost that privilege when you started fucking my best friend ! .'' I screamed at him as the guardians pulled me off of him .

'' You call me guardian Hathaway or nothing .'' I shook the guardians off and made my way back to christian who wrapped his arms tightly around me . '' I love you .'' Christian whispered in my ear and kissed me cheek affectionately .

'' I am afraid it is not a choice .'' Lisa had handed her baby off to one of the guardians and now had her arms wrapped around Dimitri .

'' It's a order and if you don't do it I will throw you in jail for assault on the king , that is at least a ten year charge or longer.'' Lisa , That little bitch .

'' I will give you some time to think about it , maybe say your goodbyes in case you decide to refuse .'' Lisa snapped her fingers and walked out the door her guardians followed behind her .

Within second me and Christian stood alone in the house . '' Are you okay .'' Christian held my face in his hands .

'' No .'' I shook my head and pulled away from him and began pacing back and fourth in the living room .

''That fucking bitch wants me to raise her son .'' I huffed . '' And that fact is that I cant say no .'' I stopped pacing and plopped down on the couch and buried my face in my hands .

'' It's going to be okay .'' Christian knelt down in front of me and pried my hands away from my face . '' Everything is going to be fine . '' He pulled my face close to his and kissed me .

The next morning at exactly ten Lisa was at my door with her baby and Dimitri who much to my dismay didn't have a scratch on him .

'' What is your Decision , Guardian Hathaway ? '' Lisa smiled at me .

'' What do you think ? '' I growled at her . '' Good , now you know if one little head is hurt on my sons head I will have you both thrown in prison or worse.'' Lisa Kissed her baby's head and held him out for me to take . I wasn't ready for that so christian grabbed him and without another word Lisa turned and walked back to her car and just like that me and christian had a baby . It was bullshit .

**thanks for all the reviews guys i totally appreciate it so tell me what you thought about this chapter ! more to come soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Autors note : okay fist off all I just want to thank you all for the positive reviews and grate feedback it all means a lot , I have gotten asked weather they will go to court and they will , I don't know when but they will . **

chapter Ten

'' We can hire a nanny " Christian suggested , looking down at Dimka . I looked down at him . He had some how gotten lisa's eyes and Dimitri's brown hair he was a beautiful baby and that made it even worse .

" Yes , I am supposed to protect him not raise him . I dont even know how long we are going to be stuck with him . When will everyone be okay with the moroi queen having a dhampire child ? " I groaned

We were supposed to be starting our new lives together and now there was once agian lisa swooping in and tearing everything apart .

" Dont worry about it Rose , having a newfound child doesn't affect anything , we are going to move and we are going to start over and not give lisa or Dimitri the satisfaction of ruining our happiness . " Christian leaned over and kissed me softly .

" okay . " I nodded resting my head agianst his and smiling . He was right, I shouldn't give them the satisfaction .

We would move on and be happy no thanks to them .

You won't believe how difficult it is to find a nanny / guardian . No one wants the job its to big of a responsibility caring for the queens

Son if anything happens its there head .

" please be quiet . " I stood over Dimika's crib , he was crying and I had absolutely no idea why .

It had been two days and he still had not stopped crying . I was losing my mind and I swear I was going to start crying if he did not stop .

" come on ." I picked him up in my arms the first time I ever had . Christian was the one who did all the caring for him , changing , feeding all that good stuff . I dont think he holds as much or any aggression towards Dimika . Christian is a much better person than me .

" please little baby , dont you cry if you make another sound you just might die your gonna make me loose my mind . ." I sang as I rocked him in my arms and almost instantly he shut up .

" Thank you so much . " I went to set him back down in his crib but as soon as he was out of my arms his mouth shot open and he was going to start crying agian but I swooped him up back in my arms and sat down in the rocking chair we had set up in what had become his room .

I looked down at Dimika who looked at me with big green eyes that I realized was not his mothers , they were greenbut not the same green as llisa's but a rich emerald color . Yeah he had horrible parents and I realized they had dumped him just like they dumped me and Christian .


	11. Chapter 11

a

**okay hi , skipped forward a few years I was advised to and I think it is for the best so that Dimika can talk and has a personality and everything oh and yes if there were any questions yes Dimika is Dimitri's son Rose was just kinda realizing in the last chapter that Dimika isn't his parents and he is not just like them he is different . **

chapter ten

We raised him , we were the ones who were there when he dropped a grape and looked down and said shit , his first words. We were there when he learned how to walk and everything else.

I haven't heard any threats toward Dimika and I think Lisa's goal was to throw this crowbar into me and Christians plan and try and ruin are happiness .It didn't work me and Christian went along with our plans after Christian graduated we moved to Washington and we have lived happily ever after , if anything having a newfound child did nothing but bring me and Christian even closer together .

We are all happy Christian has a great job and is doing work with other moroi learning how to fight with the dhampires against strogi . He is definitely the leader of the cause .

'' Can we go get some ice cream ? '' Dimika asked as we sat on the couch watching a movie I have seen to many times to count .

'' No , we have some ice cream in the fridge go get some .'' I looked down at him . '' I ate that last night .'' He gave the crooked grin he had clearly picked up from Christian .

It was amazing that he has picked up so much from us with not being our biological son , Dimika reminds me a lot of myself when I was younger . He is crazy and has one of the smartest mouths I have ever heard but he is also extremely intelligent and understands more than a average three year old normally would .

'' You did what ? '' I playfully wrapped my arms tightly around him squeezing him tightly to me . '' Stop it .'' He laughed as I began to tickle him .

'' What ? I cant hear you .'' I continued to tickle him until there was a pounding on the door . I wasn't expecting anyone and no one would drop by for Christian in the afternoon when they all know he is at work .

'' Go upstairs to your room .'' I set him down on the floor and watched him make his way up the stairs . once his door was closed I went and opened the front door .

When I opened the door a Royal guard stood there . You could tell he worked for the queen because he looked like a FBI agent with all black clothes , a ear piece in his ear and black sunglassed .

'' Yes ? '' I crossed my arms over my chest . '' I have a message that you are to be at court with the boy within twenty four hours, a order from the queen herself. '' He handed me a piece of paper and turned and walked down the steps just like that . I didn't bother to argue you cant really say no to the queen even though you want too.

'' Mom ? '' Dimika came down the stairs , He knew I wasn't his mom and he knew who his biological parents were and everything but he still called me mom and Christian dad . It touched my heart .

'' Who was that .'' He stood before me looking at me with his big emerald colored eyes .

'' Your mother wants me to bring you to court .'' I pulled him to me and gave him a hug .

I was sitting on the couch when Christian got home with the notice in my hand . '' Hey .'' Christian noticed the look on my face and came and sat down next to me on the couch .

'' Pack you bags we have to go to court .'' I handed him the notice . '' You got this today ? '' Christian balled the paper up .

'' Yeah they came around noon . '' I leaned my head on his shoulder . '' Do you think they are going to take him ? ''

He was my son , I admit I didn't want him at first but we connected after the first time I held him and realized we had a lot in common . He was me and Christians son he had never even met his parents because they left him because . '' _He wasn't safe .''_ I don't think that is the reason why Lisa gave him to me and Dimitri as much as I hate him I know he didn't want to give up Dimika I don't think he had a choice , he was a man who cared if he didn't he wouldn't text like every day to see how he was doing .

'' No , because I wont let them .Lisa may be queen but she does not have all the power in the world .'' Christian turned my head so I was looking at him .

'' I promise you Rose .'' He leaned his head against mine and kissed me gently . '' I love you .'' I wrapped my hand arms around his neck and pulled him closer and rested my head in the crook of his neck .

The next morning we got up early to leave for court . '' You excited this is only your second time on a jet , the first time you were just a baby .'' Christian looked up at Dimika who was on his shoulders .

'' No , I don't want to meet those bastards .'' Dimika pouted .'' Dimika , watch your mouth .'' I slapped his foot gently but could hardly suppress my smile .

There was no denying that me and Christian raised him . '' Don't worry about it , we are just going to have fun on the jet right now .'' Christian took Dimika off his shoulders when we got to the jet and took his hand and walked him up the stairs .

I know Christian said he wouldn't let Lisa take back Dimika and I really wanted to believe that but just incase I tried to cherish the moments with him on the jet .

'' You ready ? '' I grabbed Dimika's hand in mind before walking off the jet .

'' Yeah mom .'' He nodded enthusiastically and the guards lead us to go meet Lisa .

Dimika was okay at first he is one of those kids that are not scared of anything but as we got closer I could tell he was getting anxious .

'' You know me and Christian are here no matter what .'' I kissed the top of Dimika's head before the doors swung open and we entered the room where Lisa sat down at a desk Dimitri standing protectively behind her .

'' Oh my god .'' Lisa got up came and stood right in front of us Dimitri right behind her .

'' Hi Dimika .'' Lisa Knelt down so she was face to face with Dimika . '' Hi .'' Dimika reached over and took my hand in his , stepping away from her . Lisa's eyes snapped up and met mine and she stepped away . Dimitri came forward and stood before Dimika , Now he had Dimikas attention because of his height I knew Dimika was going to say something .

'' Holy crap .'' He craned his neck to look up at Dimitri . I was happy he didn't say it the way he usually would have said it . Dimika has no filter and I am not the best example for him when I myself have no filter . Lucky Christian is better with keeping his filter and watching his mouth are Dimika .

'' I am Dimitri .'' He knelt down so they were face to face a warm smile on his face . Dimitri was practically glowing with pride at the sight of Dimika . I wanted to pick Dimika up then and run .

'' We are your mom and dad .'' Lisa came forward again.

'' No .'' Dimika shook his head . '' Rose and Christian are my real mom and dad .'' He grabbed Christians hand and pulled him closer so we all stood together .

'' Is this some kind of joke ! '' Lisa stood face to face with me . '' What did you tell him about us , Why would he say that ! '' She pointed in his direction as she yelled .

I hated her , Dimika wasn't her kid he was just a pawn to her and that is how she treated him .

'' Shut the fuck up Lisa ! I didn't tell him anything all he knows is that you left him with us and he hasn't seen you since , You may have gave birth to him but the day that you brought him to me and when you never came back he became mine . you don't know anything about him and you don't deserve to call youself a mother .'' I growled at her hold Dimika tightly against my side .

Lisa reached back and slapped me across the face and before I could even react Dimika came forward and kicked her as hard as he possibly could and when she bent over in pain he pushed her and she fell back already off balance his little push through her off .

'' You little bastard .'' She yelled at him and he ran out of the room Christian ran after him .

'' Don't ever call my son out of his name again .'' I threatened running out of the room to go find Christian and Dimika .

**So what did you think ? Did you like it ? be sure to tell me in a review .**


	12. Chapter 12

chapter twelve

I found Christian and Dimika outside the building .'' Are you okay ? '' I got down infont of Dimika so we were face to face . '' Yeah but I don't like her .'' He made a face .

'' I know that's okay ?'' I pulled him to me in a hug then let him go and turned to Christian . '' Are you okay ? '' He looked me over .'' I am fine .'' I hugged him tightly .

'' So are we going to leave now ? '' I asked him .'' We cant leave until in the morning .'' He told me . '' Are you serious ? '' I frowned I of course didnt want to stay but it was the only choice apparently . " Yes but I already got a room reserved so we can just go there . '' Me and Christian were headed to the room when I heard my name from behind me .

I turned around to look at who was calling me.

'' Adrian ? '' My eyes widened . I hadn't seen him in years since the day I broke up with him to be exact . That was so long ago and I hoped his life was going good .

'' Hey little dhampire .'' Adrian gave me a hug . '' What are you doing here ? '' I asked pulling away from him . He looked good but then again Adrian always use to look good so no shocker there .

'' I got a called me out of the blue yesterday from Lisa she said she had someone for me to meet , her son I guess .'' He shrugged then looked me over .'' Do you want to go catch up get some coffee or something ? '' He asked looking over at Christian who stood there with Dimika . '' You mind ? '' Adrian asked Christian .

'' Go for it .'' He smiled but I saw he was hesitant . '' You sure ?" I walked over to him . '' Yeah we will be fine by ourselves for a while .'' Christian waved a hand in dismissal .

'' Okay.'' I gave both him and Dimika a kiss on the cheek then walked back over to Adrian and began to walk with him toward the coffee shop .

'' So catch me up , when did you start seeing Christian ? '' He smiled at me . '' Almost four years ago six months after Lisa and Dimitri dumped us . '' I ran my hand threw my hair .'' Did you have your son a little bit after that ? '' Adrian raised a eyebrow .

'' You don't know ? '' I stopped to look at him . '' What ? '' He crossed his arms over his chest . '' Lisa and Dimitri are Dimika's biological parents they brought him to us and said I had to protect him when he was a new born and I have had him since then the only reason we are here is because we were forced to bring him so he could meet Lisa and Dimitri .'' I was still hot headed over the whole situation .

'' Wait they broke up with you and then brought you there baby ?" Adrian snorted in disbelief . '' Yeah the baby Lisa was pregnant with before they even broke up with us .'' I shrugged .

'' He cheated on you ? '' Adrian made a face . '' Yeah , but enough about me what about you the last thing I heard you were seeing Sydney .''

'' Yeah I am .'' He smiled brightly . '' That's great , I am happy for you .'' I patted his arm .'' Yeah you seem to be doing good , I hate to hear what Dimitri did to you but I am glad you have someone else now that is perfect for you .'' He smiled at me . '' Never thought that would be Christian huh ? '' I laughed .

'' Actrually I always thought you guys were a lot alike , guess I was right .'' He smiled .'' More than you know .'' I returned the smile and we continued to the coffee shop where we sat inside and talked for about a hour or so then Adrian walked me to my room .

'' So ? '' Christian asked looked at me when I walked inside . '' I am in love with Adrian and I am toally leaving you .'' I smiled at him and stepped forward and threw my arms around him .

'' I knew it .'' Christian smirked leaning down and kissing me . I smiled .'' So how is Adrian doing ? '' Christian asked turning back to what he was doing , making Dimika some food .

'' Adrian is still seeing the alchemist Sydney and he is doing good .'' I looked over at Dimika who was sitting on the couch with some headphones in watching a movie on Christians phone .

'' That good .'' He tuned back around to face me . '' So what are we going to do , I don't think we are just going to be able to leave and be done with this situation .'' I pulled my self up on the counter and swung my feet back and fourth anxiously .'' Rose .'' Christian walked over to me and pulled my legs around him his hands went around my waist .

'' I told you before that we are going to keep Dimika and nothing is going to happen to him . '' He leaned forward and kissed my neck .I giggled and pulled his mouth up to mine .

'' Food goes there , not your butt .' Dimika said suddenly right next to us .

'' No my butt does.'' I shook my head at him . '' No it doesn't .'' He shook his head and stuck his tongue out at me .

'' If you say so .'' I jumped down from the table and pulled him up in my arms and spun him around .

" Who was that man you went off with ? " Dimika'l asked me when I set him down . " My ex boyfriend . " I answered because I just wanted to see what his reaction would be . I never really bothered sugar coating anything . He was smarter and understood more than a average three almost four year old . I did not talk to him like a baby I talked to him like the individual that he was .

" boyfriend ? He frowned at me . " isn't that what you and dad are ? " He looked between us , I hated calling Christian my boyfriend we had been together for a few years now and we just seemed like more than just boyfriend and girlfriend if that made any sense .

" He was happy to see you . " Dimika'l looked me over curiously . " You were happy to see him too . " He decided .

" Yeah ,. " I nodded , how did you figure that out , from the hug ? " I playfully pushed him . " No ." He shook his head . Making a face .

" Then how ? " I arched a eyebrow at him . " Because I could see the happy colors . " he shrugged and walked away before the words even sunk in .

" Wait what ? " I threw a glance at Christian then went and caught up with Dimika .

" What do you mean you saw the colors . " I sat down next to him on the couch beside him .

" I mean I saw the colors just like I saw the dark colors on lisa . " He shrugged it off but I knew it was something else from the way he was describing it he was seeing auras . I had been able to do that for a little while before me and lisa's bond was broke .

I had never thought about the possibility of Dimika having any abilities he was a dhampire , but was he really ? Dimitri was a strogi for a while what if that left some characteristics of a vampire maybe not quite a strogi characteristic but maybe moroi characteristics and Dimika was a part of Lisa and she has all of that darkness what effects had nine months of being in the darkness done to him ?

'' Why didn't you tell me before ?'' I looked down at him . Dimika was a very open kid it surprised me he could even keep anything to himself . '' okay, watch tv and wait for your food to get done .'' I got up and went and grabbed Christians arm and dragged him into one of the bedrooms .

I locked the door and turned on the tv so that Dimika couldn't hear us .

'' Did you hear him ? He can see auras .'' I ran my hand threw my hair anxiously and began to pace .

'' Rose .'' Christian once again there to calm me down sat down on the bed and pulled me onto his lap . '' If he can see auras a effect of spirt was else can he do ? what other ways has it affected him ? '' I looked at Christians eyes .

'' Only time will tell what Dimika will be able to do and we will handle whatever it is when it comes until then it is only seeing auras and that is not bad .'' He kissed my cheek and began trailing kisses down my jaw . '' Christian .'' I laughed leaning into him .

'' You stress out too much , just relax you know everything will be fine.'' He continued trailing kisses from my draw and traveling down my neck . '' Christian .'' I giggled and he turned over so I was laying on the bed and he was holding himself just inches away from me . He gave me a smoldering look then leaned down and kissed me passionately . I wrapped my arms and legs around him and flipped him over so I was straddling him and he was laying down on his back .

He looked up at his eyes bright with affection this time I leaned down and kissed him slowly letting my lips linger on his .

The knock on the door broke us apart and remember we were not really alone .

'' come on .'' I got off of Christian pulling him with me to the door but before I could unlock it and open it he pushed me against the door with his body and kissed me again .

'' Don't stress out anymore .'' He released me and I opened the door .

**So what did you guys think ? be sure to tell me in a review . more to come soon .**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

" Come on ." Me and Christian walked with Dimika to thd jet that was waiting for us . We were ready to go home and get back to our life back in Washington.

" Rose Hathaway . " two guardians were blocking the doors when we got to the jet . " Yes ? " I looked at them . I knew what was coming . No matter how badly I wanted to believe Christian I knew better . Lisa won't let us go that easily .

" Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway you are under arrest for assault on the queen . " They came forward quickly and handcuffed me . I could have fought and we could have most likely got away but I wanted to face her plus I didnt want to cause a science in front of Dimika .

I could hear him screaming as i was walked away to jail . Where they put me right in a cell and not even thirty minute later Christian was at the jail getting me released . " This is one of your lawyers , Ryan he got you out on bail and tomorrow when your other lawyer one of the best defense attorneys around , we will go to court fight the charges and make Dimika legally and permanently ours . " He kissed my cheek as we walked back to our room .

" Where Is Dimika ? " I asked him when we enter the room and he wasn't there . " He is with Adrian . " he sat me down on the couch . " How is he ? " I asked him .

" Honestly not good I have never seen him so angry before Adrian had to use compulsion to put him to sleep. " VChristian explained .

" She is going to pay for this Christian . " I looked at him . How dare he drag me away in front of my son on false claims. .

" I know she is and we are going to ensure that tomorrow at court . "

Very short chapter I know but more coming soon which will be very interesting and thanks for all of the reviews .


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

'' You have to be on your best behavior in here .'' I told Dimika as we walked into the court room . I sat him down beside Christian and went and took my seat in the front with my attorney .

''Your honor can we go ahead and just dismiss the assault charges against my client ? We have more than one witness that will say that guardian Rose Hathaway did not assault the royal queen. '' He said when the judge called court to order .

'' Call you witness.'' The judge a moroi women who had to be in her fourties nodded . '' Your honor we call to the stand Dimitri Belikova .'' I was not told who the witness was , I had thought it would be one of the guards that were there not Dimitri .

'' Will you please state your name for the courts ? '' My attorney asked Dimitri once he was seated in the witness stand . '' My name is Dimitri Belikova .'' He sat awkwardly in the witness chair .

'' And would you mind telling us what your relationship is with the royal queen ? '' My attorney asked . '' I am her head guardian and husband .'' He answered looking over at Lisa .

'' So you wouldn't lie on the stand to protect Guardian Hathaway or anything ? '' My attorney looked over at me and winked . He was a real big shot he had gotten to court last night and from what I heard he was never beat in any case .

'' Correct , I wouldn't lie to protect guardian Hathaway I just don't want to see charges brought against a innocent women .'' Dimitri looked at me and held my gaze in his . We were not friends we were not even acquaintances he texted to get updates on Dimika and that was formal and we never went off topic of dimika .

'' So you are saying that Guardian Hathaway did not assault the royal queen ?'' He asked . '' Yes , Rose did not assault Vasalissa .'' He looked down and I glanced over at Lisa who sat with her attorneys . The look on her face was priceless she looked like she was going to combust and I am not going to lie it made me happy .

'' That would be all your honor , now can we dismiss this case ? '' He took his seat once Dimitri was off of the stand .

'' Yes , the charges of assault against Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway are dropped .'' She banged her mallot . '' Queen vasalissa .'' The judge looked over at Lisa . '' You may be queen but you do not have ultimate power and you are not above the law , this is your only warning .'' She told her sharply . I smiled wider .

'' Now , we can move on to the custody case .'' The judge looked over at me . '' From what I see you Rosemaire Hathaway and Christian Ozera would like to take parental rights from Vasalisa dragomire and Dimitri Belikova to gain full custody and legally adopt Dimika Dragomire belikova .'' her eyes met mine .

'' Yes .'' I nodded . '' Will you please take the stand .'' I did as she said and sat at the witness stand .

'' Rose tell me about yourself .'' My attorney came forward . '' I am twenty three years old I was a royal guard for a short time I used to guard Christian full time but he no longer needs a guardian and I was given Dimika to guard .'' I looked past my attorney at Christian and Dimka who had now moved up to the front .

'' Now Rose could you tell me why you think you should be able to adopt Dimika as your own ? '' He asked me and I nodded I had a lot to say about that .

'' Well I was given Dimika when he was only a few weeks old , I was supposed to guard him and keep him safe but me and Christian have had Dimika since he was given to us almost four years ago . '' I looked over at dimika and smiled at him .

'' I may not have given birth to Dimika but he is our son , we were the ones who were there for everything , we have raised him and out of all of the years he has been in our lives neither Vasalissa or Dimitri have visited him or anything of the sort . He knows who they are even though he met them for the first time a few days ago and it wasn't a very pleasant exchange , we have never tried to hide who he is but he still calls me and Christian mom and dad and I am perfectly fine with that because that is what were are , we are his parents we know what he is allergic to , his favorite colors and food everything .'' My voice cracked as I thought about not having him .

'' Thank you Rose , I can see just how much you care for your son .'' He patted my hand and took his seat , I had to stay where I was because I had to be questioned by one of Lisa's attorneys .

'' Rose , can you tell me exactly why you were given Dimika ?'' Lisa's attorney a man in his late thirties with his black hair slicked back , he looked like a dick and I instantly hated him .

'' She and Dimitri brought him to me and Christian and told me I had to protect him because he was in danger . '' I looked over at Lisa and Dimitri .

'' So they brought you there son because they thought it would be the best thing for him ? They were being good parents and tried to protect there child ? '' He asked .

'' I guess . '' I answered .

'' and your job was just to protect him , not raise him correct ? '' He looked at me .'' I was supposed to protect him and yes at first we did try to find a nanny so I could do the job I was given but we couldn't find any and I grew to love him as my own if me and Christian had not raised him who would have not like his parents were around .'' I glared at him .

his face fell . '' Tell me about your history rose , even though the charges were dropped it was not your first time in a jail cell last night was it ? "' He asked .

''Objection , that has nothing to do with this ! those charges were dropped .'' My lawyer objected . '' This has a reason to it . to test the stability of the people who want to take custody of the child . '' He told the judge .

'' continue .'' The judge nodded . '' Now rose why were you in jail before ? '' He asked me . '' I was framed for the murder of the queen. '' I sighed .

'' And who framed you for the murder of the queen and later shot you ? '' He looked at me a small smile playing on his lips . '' Tasha ozera .'' I answered with gritted teeth .

'' That's all for now .'' He walked away from me .'' You can step down Rose .'' The judge looked at me and I walked and took my seat in between Dimika and Christian .

'' Can I call forward Christian ozera .'' My attorney stood and the judge nodded . I squeezed Christians hand and let him go up .

'' Christian , can you tell me about yourself .'' He asked . '' I am twenty three and I am a cooperate manager .'' He answered his eyes met mine .

'' And why do you think that you and Rose should be able to adopt Dimika ? '' He asked him Christian smiled looking at the two of us .'' As Rose said we have raised him , he is our son , I am the man who has taught him everything a father is supposed to teach his son . How to throw a ball how to fish , all that I was there to read him bed time stories and chase the monsters away .'' He answered throwing a glance over a Dimitri .I smiled that was my man .

'' So you have been the only father he knows just as Rose has been the only mother he has ever known .'' The attorney strolled over to the witness stand .

'' And you have a very secure life , you have a job you are a active member in the community for the right's of Dhampire which Dimika is and he will be cared for ? ''

'' Yes , Dimika will always be taken care of .'' Christian answerd . '' Thank you .'' My attorney sat down again and Lisa's got up .

'' Now Christian you have a few inheritances and estates . '' The attorney asked him . '' Yes , I do .'' He nodded his eyes looking over the attorney with question of where this was going .

''Where did you get all of your inheritances and estates ? '' He looked around the room . Usually custody hearing were private things and they weren't to this extent but Dimika was very important , he was the son of the queen .

'' They were left to me .'' He answered stiffly . '' By ? '' The attorney looked at him . '' My parents , grandparents and I was given everything my aunt had . '' He looked down . I felt horrible that his family was being brought into this .

'' Can you tell me why you given everything you aunt had and how your parents passed away .'' He asked and I was going to jump up and yell something but Christian looked at me before answering his eyes met mine and he shook his head slightly .

'' My parents turned into strogi and my aunt is in jail for the murder and attempted murder of Rose .'' He looked from me to Lisa's attorney his eyes hard . He had perfected a guardian mask .

'' So having a unstable mind runs in the family ? How do we know that you wont travel down the same road that your family did .'' The attorney asked and I bit my lip and gripped my chair tightly .

'' I cant explain what my parents did I have no excuse except they were selfish and I know all my aunt wanted was the man she loved to love her back and to fight for us all , I hope she is getting help but I know I wont go down the road because I have everything I want , I have the woman that I love and I have a son we all have a great life together I think that my parents and aunt were missing something in there lives but I can honestly say there is nothing that I want I have everything so why would I go down that dark road ? '' He spoke like he did when we talked to moroi and dhampire about the fight against strogi . He was a real leader and he knew exactly how to talk to people.

'' That would be all . '' He walked away and Christian came back over to join me and dimika .

'' I love you .'' I kissed him when he sat down grabbing his hand in mine I leaned over and picked up Dimika so he was sitting in between us balanced on me and Christians legs .

'' I would like to call up the royal queen.'' Lisa attorney said taking her hand and leading her up to the stand . I rolled my eyes at her , what had happened to the girl I use to know the one I would give my life for that had saved my life before we were one in the same before , How had we gotten to this point what had I ever done to Lisa ?

'' Now tell me about yourself Vasalissa .'' He told her sweetly . '' I am queen , I have been for almost five years .'' She smiled .

'' And Dimika is your son ? '' He asked her looking over at us . '' Yes , he is .'' She sniffled but her eyes were dry . She was going to try and play that card , that bitch .

'' Can you tell me why you took your son to Guardian ? '' He took her hand in his and patted it with affection .

'' I didn't think that he was safe , He being my son and not a moroi a lot of people don't like that .'' she answered wiping her eyes . '' So you just wanted to protect him correct ? '' He looked at the judge whos face showed no emotion .

'' Why do you think that you should get your son back ? '' He asked her looking over at us once again . '' Because he is my son , no matter what they say I am the one who carried him for nine months and gave birth to him he is mine , he is a part of me and my husband , he can look at us and see himself in us . I wasn't there because I thought that it was the best for him .'' She cried .

'' That is bull you gave him to us to ruin me and Christians life like you did before it just backfired when you just gave us a family !'' I jumped up from my seat . '' Guardian Hathaway please control yourself or I will throw you in jail for contempt .'' The judge yelled at me .

'' I am sorry .'' I apologized and sat down .

'' Thank that is all .'' Lisa's attorney sat down and mine went up to question her .

'' Now Lisa can you tell me how old Dimika Is ?'' My attorney asked . '' He should be four by now .'' She answered . '' You mean you don't know exactly how old your son is ? the one you carried for nine months and gave birth to ? '' He frowned at her . '' It was a very hectic time and I don't remember the exact dates of everything .'' She answered .

'' I have four children of my own and I could tell you the age of all of them not just a round about number ,most parents would know the birth date of their own child . '' he looked at her with confusion .

'' Now Vasalisa I know that you have a lot trouble remembering but can you tell me when you became pregnant with Dimika .'' She opened her mouth to talk . '' I mean who were you seeing at the time that you became pregnant ? ''

'' At the time I was seeing Christian but me and Dimitri have a bond and we did have a affair .'' She admitted . '' and who was Dimitri seeing at the time of this affair ?" He looked at her .

'' Rose .'' She answered stiffly . '' And Rose was your guardian and at a time she was even bond to you ? '' He leaned casually against the witness stand . '' Yes we were bond for a short amount of time but it was broken when She died when Christians aunt shot her . '' She said the words coldly I wondered if anyone else noticed the way she said it .

'' A short time , you were bound together for almost five years , I wonder what kind of morals you have if you can betray your friend in such a way , should someone with morals like that be raising a child ? ''

'' Ojection ! '' Her attorney yelled .

'' Sit down .'' She looked over at the attorney . '' Now Vasalissa you are a a spirit user correct ? '' He continued . '' Yes I am .'' She nodded .

'' And because of this rare magic you have had some serious health issues correct ? '' He asked her . '' I wouldn't say serious .'' She replied . ''That's all .'' He went and sat down .

'' I would like to call forward Dimitri Belikova . '' Lisa attorney got up once again Dimitri went and sat in the witness stand .

'' Now Dimitri You were a strogi before you were brought back by Vasalisa ? '' '' Yes , I was .'' He nodded . '' And that created a bound between you guys ? '' He asked .

'' You could say , yes .'' He nodded . '' Why do you think you should have your son back . '' He asked Dimitri .

'' Because he is my son just like you said , I am the one who should be teaching him how to be a man . '' He answerd short and simple . '' Thank you .'' He nodded and my attorney went up to question him .

'' Dimitri can you tell me why you have texted rose about your son but never gone to see him ? '' My attorney asked . ''

''I have wanted to see him , but Lisa would never let me , it was never my choice to give him up , If there were any threats I could have protected him I am the one who trained Guardian Hathaway I am no less of a guardian to her .''He looked over at lisa and I noticed how hard his eyes were .

I may hate Dimitri but I know how much Dimitri wanted kids and I know how he was around his nieces and nephews I always knew that it was not his choice to give up dimika it was all lisa .

'' You are saying you never heard any of the threats? '' My attorney asked him . '' Yes .''He nodded .'' If I had gotten any threats I would have handled them then and not hid my son away .'' He answered .

'' Thank you .'' the questioning of Dimitri had showed that he wanted to be a good father but it had also showed that there was no threats that he knew of and Lisa most likely made it up I was actually positive that she did I had never gotten a threat against Dimika as long as I had him . People were changing moroi and dhampire marriage was legal and people were taking part in that not to mention that Christian was one of the leaders of the change of moroi figting along with dhampire .

'' Please bring the boy to my chambers .'' The judge got up and the attorney walked Dimika into her office . I wasn't worried about what he was going to say I just wish that I could have gone with him .

After a few minutes of dead silence in the courts the judge came out holding dimikas hand she let him go and he came back over to me and Christian and sat down .

'' I have made my descion .'' The judge sat down and looked around at us .

'' I think that it is the best interest of the child to stay with the only home he has known and the family that really cares for him so I am granting Rosemarie Hathaway and Christian ozera full custody and the right to adopt Dimika they meaning they have the right to decide who visits their son .'' She smiled over at us and I jumped up and spun Dimika in in my arms .

'' You bitch ! how dare you do this to me , you are going to pay for this !'' Lisa screamed and thrashed trying to get at us and I wished Dimitri wasn't holding her so she could hit me and I could hit her back .

'' I love you to lisa , but me my son and boyfriend are going to go home now .'' I smiled at her taking Christians hand in mine and leading him out of the courtroom .

**okay long chapter and I hoped you liked it be sure to review and tell me what you thought about it .**


	15. Chapter 15

Had some questions which I am going to answer the kid is named after dimitri his full name is Dimitri's Russian name and it may appear to be spelled different because sometimes my phone which I usually do all my w ritting on wants to spell it a certain way and I dont always catch it I am also probably spelling it wrong so just send me a message or review of how to spell it I spell it Dimika . Okay thanks :-D

Chapter fifteen

" So dimitri since me and Christian are not married you have a choice of either my name or his maybe both snd if you want to you can change your first name to . " his descion i didnt care if he kept belikova or dimika i just wanted that damn dragomire off .

" My name will be Dimika Hathaway-ozera ." He smiled up at me and I almost cried with joy at that moment he was my son , he had me and Christians name .

" I love that name." I picked him up and swung him around . I set him down when there was a knock on the door .

I thought it would be my attorney or adrian but no Dimitri was standing there at my door .

Can I please talk to you guardian hathaway . " He looked at me then past me at christian who was holding Dimika in his arms .

He had been a help at court so I agreed I closed the door behind me and followed when he nodded his head to follow him outside .

" Yes Dimika ? " I crossed my arms over my chest and looked up at him .

" I know that I have made some mistakes , I have hurt you anc that kills me . I would say I would take it all back but then there would be no Dimika and I cant say that and I know you wouldn't wish it either . " He sighed .

" it was not a lie that me and lisa have a bound its true and she sucked me in and I couldnt get out that was until she forced me to give up my son , now years of fighting to get free I am leaving her . " He got this hard look in his eyes .

" Good for you Dimitri what do you want me to say ? " I asked him .

" Nothing , not yet . " he answered . " You know what family means to me and even though you just took him away from me he will always be my son . I want to be a part of his life in whatever way I can and I also have a favor to ask . " his eyes held mine .

" Yva and my mother are getting older and they haven't even met him , dont you think he should meet and be apart of hid family meet his grandmothers and aunts and cousins ? "

" you are not taking Dimika to Russia ! " I yelled shaking my head back and forth , I was willing to listen to what he had to say but I wasn't going to let him just take my son to another country .

'' No Rose not me , I don't even have to go If it means you will take him .'' Dimitri told me putting his hands up in surrender .

'' You mean you just want me to take Dimitri myself and introduce him to your family ? '' I asked him looking him over skeptically .

'' Yes,I mean I would like to go but if you don't want me to I understand .'' he looked down solemnly I thought about it for a moment did I care if Dimika met his family ? I mean that's what they are me and Christian didn't have any why not give him the family he had introduce them .

'' I have to talk to Christian about it , I will get back to you .'' I finally said giving him once last glance and going back inside to my room .

'' What was that about ? '' Christian asked when I came back inside . '' Come here .'' I looked over at Dimika then dragged him outside into the hall .

'' Dimitri just asked me if I could take Dimika to go meet his family .'' I told him . '' What ? '' His eyes blazed . '' I think we should a little vacation he is our son but he is also Dimitri's and he has a family that is alive and wants something to do with him , he really doesn't get grandparents or anything from us . '' I told him truthfully taking his hand and squeezing it .

His angry expression faded and he looked at me softly . '' Okay , I think you are right .'' He leaned forward pushing some hair affectionately out of my face .

'' Then it is settled , we will take him to Russia for a little vacation .'' I thought about it again . '' And I think Dimitri should come , he said he wouldn't if we didn't want him to but I think he should , Dimitri should know his roots learn some Russian all that .'' I added .

I hoped I was making the right descion and it didn't come back and bite me in the ass somehow .

'' So you basically want Dimitri to be his father ? Walk him around Russia and have nice little bonding moments ? " Christian stepped back . '' No not like that , Christian you are his father .'' I stepped forward but he moved away from me .

'' God damn it Christian ! '' I slapped his chest . '' We just adopted him his last name is going to be ozera and I you are his father if you don't want dimtri to go he wont go it was just a suggestion .'' I glared at him .

He glared at me then gave me a crooked grin . '' I am sorry I don't know what I was thinking Dimitri can go if you want him to .'' He grabbed me waist and pulled me to him .

'' I think I do want him to go , he is ours but I do want him to know where his family is and who they are I don't want him to regret choosing us or anything when he is older because I am sure he is going to be a pain in the ass when he is older . '' I smiled at Christian .

Hadn't gave birth to him but he had so much of us in him there was no way he would be a nice little teenager .

'' Okay we will leave tomorrow for Russia .'' He nodded his head and walked back inside the room while I walked back outside to go find Dimitri who hadn't gone very far .

'' Hey .'' I ran up to him . '' Pack your bags we are going to Russia . '' I told him then walked away not even waiting for his reaction .


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

I have to say the plane ride to Russia was awkward dimitri sat on one side and me and Christian on the other . We didnt speak to eac other But dDimika was having a good time going back and fourth , every thing about Dimitri was interesting to him his accent , his height , his duster and the worn book he was carrying .

I wondered if I should tell Dimitri about Dimika seeing auras and if the spirit user I had met last time I was in Russia Maybe they could help I had a feeling more was going to happen with dimika .

" " Why are you so tall ? " Dimika asked dimitri when we were getting off the jet and walking to the suv .

" I guess because my father was pretty tall and the guys in my family are always tall. " Dimitri answered .

" You are my birth dad so does that mean I will be tall to ? " Dimika who was tall for his age already asked him . "Yeah , " " Dimika smiled at him .

" cool ." he grinned happily .

" Rose . " Dimitri came foreward and opened the car door for me . " Do you think I could show dimika around ? You guys can go to the hotel and rest then we can go see my family . " He looked at the both of us .

" im okay with it . " Christian answered first and I nodded .

" You okay with hanging out with dimitri fot while ? " I keeled down in front of dimika fixing his coat .

" Yep. " He nodded excitedly . '' Okay .'' I laughed and kissed him on the cheek then climbed in the car with Christian . Yes we still have our differences I have not forgiven him for what he did to me and Christian but I know he will protect dimika at all cost and he wouldn't be a bad influence or anything .

'' You know this will be the first time we have been alone with each other for a while .'' Christian said as we drove to the hotel wrapping his arm around me and kissing my cheek . He was right it had been like a month since Dimika had gone to spend the night at a friends house or anything .

'' We are going to have to do something about that then wont we .'' I grinned at him meeting his ice blue eyes that I loved so much . He pulled me closer to him and grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me hungrily .

We had a heavy make up in the back of the suv it was good that the suv was like a limo and the driver could not see what we were doing in the back . '' Come on.'' Christian grabbed our bags with one hand pulling me along with the other . We had to ride all the way to the top floor where I room was Christian walked me into the room and dropped the bags in front of the door letting me go only for a second to lock the door behind us .

Christian lifted me up and threw me down on the bed he quickly got to work getting my clothes off peeling things off my clothes and throwing them aside he stopped when I was only in my underwear and bra then I went to work pulling off his clothes so he was only in his boxers . with Christian it was always like the first time . I was always slightly nervous not in a bad way nerves aren't always bad but in this way that made my stomach drop and me weak in the knees and loved the way he looked down at me his eyes like a burning blue fire and at the same time a cool ocean .

'' I love you Rose .'' He leaned down kissing me and removing my bra and the same time .

We were laying in bed curled up around each other when there was a knock on the door I knew it had to be Dimitri and Dimika .

'' Hold on ! '' I yelled smiling at Christian leaning over and giving him another kiss before getting up and grabbing some sweats and a tank top I stepped outside into the hall giving Christian some time to get dressed .

'' Hi .'' I stepped into the hall and looked down at dimika .'' Did you have fun with Dimitri ?'' I Leaned down and ruffled Dimika hair . '' Yeah .'' He smiled brightly . '' What did you do ? '' I asked him standing up straight and throwing my messy hair into a bun on the top of my head .I think Dimitri knew what I had just done taking in the signs , my clothes , hair all that good stuff and I really didn't care he didn't have the right to judge me or anything .

'' Did you ? '' Christian came out and picked up Dimika spinning him around . My heart warmed at the sight of Christian and Dimika laughing with each other .

'' yeah I did . '' Dimika giggled as Christian set him down and came back and wrapped his arm around my shoulder .I smiled at the sight of Christian who's hair was ruffled and messy and his eyes were lowered and relaxed he just had just thrown back on his jeans and shirt . I thought that he looked sexy all messy and what not .

'' Do You want me to go get Dimika something to eat so you guys can get ready to go see my family ? '' Dimitri looked between us . '' Yeah , I have to take a shower .'' I agreed the restraint was only down stairs .

'' We will meet you there .'' I told Dimitri looking over at Christian who nodded .

I watched them walk down the hall Dimika's hand in Dimitri's . Then walked into the room with Christian .

'' I am going to take a quick shower .'' I told Christian walking into the bathroom I did as I said and took a quick shower when I came out Christian was standing in the room drying his hair with a towel wearing some black jeans .

'' You could have took a shower with me .'' I smiled at him when I came out . '' I know but I had to call the attorney make sure everything was finished up with the adoption papers .'' He pulled on my towel pulling me to him .

'' Come on Christian we have to get dressed .'' I laughed pushing him away and went and changed .

when we went downstairs to the restaurant Dimika and dimtri were just getting their food. '' Mom , Dad ! '' Dimika waved us over to the table they were sitting at .

'' I got you and dad some food .'' Dimika smiled at us . '' What did you get ? ''Christian asked pulling my chair out for me and pushing it in then taking his own seat beaside me .

'' Grilled cheese .'' Dimika probably obviously thought it was my favorite food since it was what I made him to eat all to often when I didn't feel like cooking .

'' Thank you .'' I smiled at him and over our food Dimika told me and Christian what he and Dimitri had done while they were out then after we were done we left to go meet dimtri's family .

I was ready because it meant after dimika met Christians family we could take him to go meet oskana .

Arriving at the belikova's brought back a rush of bad memories and emotions of when I had come to Russia to kill dimika and I had spent the time with his family reminiscing that was the last time I had been to see them even after I had started dating again . That loss I felt when Dimitri had turned is nothing I will ever forget despite how I feel for him right now .

It was the worse pain I ever felt .

Dimitri knocked on the door and his mother answered . '' Dimitri !'' She screamed throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly . '' Rose .'' I was surprised when she hugged me and even Christian . which I know surprised him . '' This must be dimika .'' She leaned down in front of him . '' I am your grandmother Olena .'' She smiled at him and grabbed his hand and lead him into the house to the living room where the family was at .

'' Christian this is my mother Yeva ,my daughters Karolina , Sonja and viktoria and my grandon Paul and granddaughter zoya.'' Olena introduced them all and I looked around at them

Karolina had to be in her early thirties now and Sonja in her late twenties , Viktoria like twenty two since she was only like a year younger than me and she like her other sisters was beautiful . but the most shocking thing was realizing how many years had really passed since the last time I has seen the belikovas was seeing paul who was now like fifteen or sixteen since I had met him when he was ten and zoya I had never met her she wasn't born the last time I was in Russia but she was a beautiful little girl .

looking around at the family I really saw the similarities within them or rather that Dimika shared with them . '' Rose , it is so good to see you .' Viktoria came up and hugged me . '' You too .'' I hugged her tightly . ' Everyone this is Dimika .'' She looked back at me and chrisitan then at Dimitri .'' I am not really sure how to introduce him but he is apart of this family along with rose and Christian .'' She smiled at me and my heart was warmed by her words I was extremely surprised they treated me and Christian like family when I wasn't even with Dimitri anymore and had taken his rights as a father away .

They took Dimika around the room and introduced him to all of them one on one . ''So are you a guardian now ? '' I asked Viktoria as we stood back watching dimika interact . '' Yes but I don't have a charge yet .'' She shrugged .

'' Have you tried getting a job at the academy ? I don't think they would turn you down seeing who your brother is .'' I told her honestly . '' Or I could drop you or Christians name you are both well regarded in the moroi dhampire community you like the best known female guardian known and Christian is definatley a leader for the dhampire and moroi fight .'' She smiled at me .

'' I was but I am not really a guardian anymore , I guard Christian which is pretty useless since he can fight for himself . '' I told her . '' You will always be respected , I don't know If I would be where I am now if it were not for you I would probably just be like the other dhampire women in my family as much as I love them I don't think that a life like that would be for me . '' She told me .

'' You would be surprised .'' I smiled looking over a Dimika and Christian who was meeting everyone. '' I always thought you would be a part of my family but I do have to say I didn't expect it in this way .'' She smiled at me .

'' I know who would have thought .'' I still wanted to be a guardian I wanted to do something but I didn't want to leave my life with Christian or dimika being a guardian would mean doing that and it wasn't something I would do maybe I would help Christian more when he was teaching about dhampire and Moroi fighting together against stogoi I could take Dimika with me he could learn from it . Not like the rallies were dangerous or anything.

'' I am happy for you though, I can see how much you and Christian love each other and you have obviously done great raising dimika .'' She looked the place where I was looking at , them .

**Yeah so what did you guys think , sorry it has taken so long to update I hope you liked this chapter and be sure to tell me what you thought . oh and by the way I got a request to do a lemon and I don't really feel all that comfortable with that I don't know if what I did earlier in the chapter counts but that is as far as I will go sorry .**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

I am more than happy that I took dimka to meet his family , we all had a great time and there was no awkwardness being that it was such a weird situation that we were in . I really appreciated the belikovas welcoming me and Christian in their home and treating us like family by time we got back to the hotel which was pretty late that night we were all exhausted we all changed and went straight to bed the next morning we were over their again .

'' You mean to tell me you were in Russia and didn't stop by to see your own father ? '' muzar entered the belikova house catching me by surprise,I had not even thought about him , I was horrible .'' Hi.'' I got up from the couch and gave him a hug .

'' Abe this is my son Dimka and you know Christian .'' Christian came over with Dimka .'' Your adopted son ?"' He looked down at dimka with a raised eye brow . '' our son .'' I nodded and abe grinned at me .

'' Dimka this Is my father Abe .'' I told him pushing him forward to greet Abe who probably looked intimidating. '' You can call me grandpa .'' He smiled down at dimika looking kneeling down in front of him .

'' You can call me grandpa .'' He smiled at dimika . '' Why do you have on so much shiny stuff ? '' Dimika looked at him . '' Dimika .'' I did my best not to laugh . Abe was a total mobster he would learn that one day .

'' Abe .'' I nodded my head for him to follow me outside.

'' Do Oksana and mark still live in the same place ? '' I asked him .

'' Yes , why you aren't bound anymore and you don't talk to the queen anymore.'' He looked at me with confusion then his eyes lit up and he figured it out . '' The boy .'' He smiled like he should have know right away .

'' Yes so far he can auras but I don't think that it is going to stop there and I am worried .'' I told him honestly .'' Yeah do you want to take him to go see them now ? '' He asked me . '' Yeah let me go get Christian and Dimka .'' I went back in the house .

'' We will see you guys later we have to go somewhere with abe.'' I told the belikova picking dimka up and pulling on Christians hand taking him outside.

'' Where are we going?" Christian asked once we were outside looking over Abe with suspicion . Him and my father loved each other I think Abe respected Christian , Christian has been through a lot but he is a fighter I think Abe might seem himself in him .

'' We are going to go see Oksana .'' I picked up Dimka and hurried to the suv .

'' Rose .'' Christian said my name when we got in the car and despite how much I didn't want to , I looked at him . He wasn't mad but he was going to say how I stress to much and I am worrying about nothing but I don't think I am and I know what spirit can do to someone I think that more will come and I think I want to be prepared and have a handle on it so he doesn't end up anything like that crazy bitch that gave birth to him .

'' I just want him to meet a dear friend of mine Christian .'' I smiled at him and my dad and him both rolled his eyes I was full of shit but I didn't care I would do anything when it came to Dimka . so whatever .

The ride was short and I was unbelievably nervous when we were walking to the door of Oksanas house . I think Christian sensed it and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and knocked on the door .

Mark was the one who answered . '' Rose ? '' He smiled and gave me a warm hug Christian who he had met before when he and Oksana had worked with Lisa before on spirit . '' It has been so long .'' He smiled at us and opened the door for us to come inside .

'' Oksana is in the garden she will be happy to see you .'' He smiled and lead us out back to the garden . '' Rose , Christian Ibrahim . '' she smiled and got up and dusted herself off .

'' I would hug you but i don't want to get you dirty .'' She smiled at me . '' Oh I don't care about a little dirt .'' I waved my hand in dismissal and gave her a hug .

'' and who is this ?" She looked down at Dimka . '' This is our son Dimka .'' I Pushed him forward .'' I am Oksana it is nice to meet you Dimka .'' She shook his hand .

when she did she looked up at me wonder in her eyes .'' How old are you dimka ? '' She asked still holding on to his hand .

'' I will be four soon .'' He smiled confidently . '' I know you are probably to old for it but I have some coloring books that mark can give to you so me and you mom can talk and you don't have to be board out of your mind .'' She told Dimka .

'' It's okay i will use them .'' he nodded and mark lead him back in the house .

'' Gifted .'' she said once he was gone and the door was closed .'' What do you mean by gifted exactly ? " Christian asked . her crossing his arms over his chest . '' I mean gifted as in gifted he has abilities that most dhampire or rather any I have ever met have .'' She told him .

'' He is a spirit user isn't he ? '' I asked her running my hand through my hair . '' Not exactly , there is more to him then just spirit , yes he posses it and it will only grow as he gets older but there is more to him then just spirit I cant tell exactly what it is , it is very faint right now but he posses something else .'' She told me closing her eyes focusing on something .

'' What can he do so far ? '' She looked at me .

'' He can see auras so far .'' I answered her looking over at Christian I didn't want to say I was right but mother knows best .

'' since he posses it does it mean he is like a full fledge spirit user ? '' Christian asked her . '' I don't think he is a user like me or a moroi its different so there is no telling how it will effect him in the future . '' She told us .

'' Can you make him a ring or something ? like you did for me ?" I asked her , I didn't want to suppress him or anything but I also did not want things to get out of control . I didn't want him to deal with all the spirit bullshit he wasn't even five yet .

'' I can try make him a necklace or bracelet something he can keep on and wont lose . '' She nodded . '' Thank you .'' I hugged her hard .

'' It is nice to see you guys together .'' She said when I let her go and stepped back and took Christians hand in mine . '' I always thought that you guys had a connection .'' She smiled at the both of us .

'' really ? '' I rose a eyebrow . '' Yeah , you guys fought to much to not be in love with each other . '' She smiled . '' You still fight like cats and dogs ? '' She looked between us .

Truthfully ? Yes we did every now and then but after we did we always made up . which I tried not to think about since Oksana could read minds and didn't need to know about me and Christians sex life .

'' Yeah got out all that sexual frustration . '' She laughed and opened the door for us to go back inside . I was glad that abe had excused himself to go the bathroom before we went to talking about me and Christians sex life i feel like that would ruin him and Christians little friendship .

We went inside to join Abe , mark and Dimka and moved on from the spirit conversation to talking about what was going on in our lives . It was fun catching up with Oksana and Mark .

'' Don't worry about anything Rose , I will charm something for Dimka tonight and you can come by tomorrow and pick it up . '' she told me as we left squeezing my hand reassuringly .'' Thank you .'' I hugged her again and walked to the car .

**what did you think be sure to tell me in a review .**


	18. Chapter 18

**chapter twenty six **

It took two days for oskana to charm a necklace for Dimka and in that time we spent a lot of time with the belikovas and exploring Russia , It was strange spending so much time with Dimitri I would catch myself falling into old habits of the relationship we had , no not the romantic one I will never in my life fall into that but the friendship we had before everything went to shit . I had very mixed feelings about it , I mean it felt good to be able to joke with Dimitri again but then I would like cuss myself out remembering all the pain he has caused me but then there is also the fact he had stepped up and testified against lisa .

Back and fourth that is how I feel when around Dimitri almost feel comfortable with him again then remember something bad he has done to me and I wonder if I should forgive him time has passed if it weren't for him breaking my heart and everything then I wouldn't be with Christian and in some twisted way I guess I wouldn't have Dimka and him and Christian are the best things that have ever happened in my life I think all the pain I felt from the whole Dimitri lisa thing is worth the joy I feel having Christian and Dimka .

'' Here Dimka , this is from me and your dad .'' I took the necklace from oskana and put it around his neck . '' I want you to keep it on okay ? '' I looked down at him right now the necklace would work and I really hoped that he wouldn't loose it , he wasn't use to having any jewelry or anything .

'' Okay .'' He smiled down at it holding the ring on the necklace up and inspecting it , the then looked up at me and frowned . I can see your colors anymore . He dropped the ring and went to remove the necklace from around his neck .

'' I know but that is okay , just wear it for me please .'' I felt horrible but he was so young I didn't want him to worry about spirit now .

'' Please ? " I knelt down so I was in front of him face to face looking into his eyes . He squinted at me debating on whether to do what I was going to say .

''Fine .'' He nodded and picked the ring back up to inspect it some more , He then walked over to Abe who had came along . '' Look grandpa .'' He showed him his ring and necklace . '' Thank you .'' I turned and looked at oskana and hugged her .

'' No problem and don't wait so long to come and visit us .'' She smiled at me .

''I wont .'' I squeezed her tightly and then hugged mark .

'' Come on Dimka .''I walked over to him and grabbed his hand and walked out the door with Christian and my dad .

'' bye .'' I hugged Abe and so did Dimka who had taken a fast liking to him . '' Take care of my daughter .'' Abe smiled at me slapping Christian on the back . '' I will .'' Christian nodded wrapping his arm around my shoulders and walked me to our car so we could head back to the hotel pack our stuff and go to bed so we would be ready to leave in the morning .

It had been a nice trip but I was totally ready to go home . '' When will we get to see each grandpa Abe and grandma Olena again ? '' Dimka asked when we got to the hotel .

'' Soon .'' I ruffled his hair . '' Hey.'' Dimitri was waiting outside our door when we got there . '' Just want to say bye to Dimka incase I don't get to see him tomorrow before you leave .'' He said kneeling down so he was infront of Dimka . '' Look at this ! '' Dimka held up his necklace for Dimitri to look at . Dimitri looked at it then touched it . '' Is this a charmed necklace ? " Dimitri looked up at me sharply .

'' Take Dimka inside . '' I looked at Christian then back at Dimitri . '' Yes it is .'' I said once the door is closed .

'' Why ? " His voice was sharp and I didn't appreciate it . '' I don't have to tell you why , he is my son and I can do with what I please with him .'' I told him keeping my voice low .

He said something in Russian .'' He is my son to , I let you play house with Christian , I let you brush me off and pretend like I am not his father because he is more important than my pride or anything else , but he is my son and I deserve to know what is going on with him ! '' Dimitri yelled and I couldn't help but flinch it was the first time Dimitri had really ever yelled at me like that . He had not even yelled at me like that when he was a storgi .

'' Screw you Dimitri ! We play house , that is what you want to call raising your son ? I have given you all the respect you deserve I don't care what situation you were in I would fight tooth and nail to be with my son so would Christian ! '' I yelled at him . '' You were nothing but a coward when it came down to it to afraid to overstep lisa , yes he is your biological son but that is all . You don't deserve to know what is going on with him you have not earned the privlage , you get to see you get take him around Russia but you have not earned the right to demand to know things from me .'' I looked at him then walked in my room and slammed the door in his face I had probably been rough on him but I didn't care .

playing house ? that was absoultue bullshit .

'' Hey .'' Christian grabbed me and hugged me as soon as I walked through the door his embrace calmed me down as always .


	19. Chapter 19

**chapter twenty seven**

**1 month later**

Back at home sweet home just me , Dimka and Christian the way that it should be .No Dimitri or anything even though I cant deny it was nice being around so many people that treated us like family . Even if I never talked or saw Dimitri again I would definitely take Dimka to go see the belikovas again he really liked it .

'' Christian , I think that Chinese food last night made me sick .'' I told him when he got home from work still feeling a little bad , this morning I had thrown up and that sucked .

'' Ah , my poor baby .'' He grabbed me and squeezed me against his chest and rubbed my head .'' Christian stop it .'' I laughed pushing him away . '' Well It didn't make me or Dimka sick , I don't think that it was the Chinese food .'' He leaned against the counter and looked me over . '' I guess but that is the only thing that I can think of .'' I told him with a shrug then turned my head and looked at Dimka as he came down stairs .

'' Where is your necklace ? '' I had gotten in the habit of checking for it every time I saw him he usually had it . '' I took it off for a minute .'' He told me running over and hugging Christian who picked him up and spun him around .

I frowned . '' Why did you take it off ? '' I looked down at dimka ruffling his hair . '' He just looked me over then rubbed his eyes and squinted at me . '' What ? '' I furrowed my brows . '' you have more than one light , one color coming from your stomach . '' He reached out and touched me before I could say anything and kept his hand there .

He looked up at me and smiled . '' It's a baby .'' He removed his hand and I stared at him in shock . '' Dimka go upstairs let me and our mom talk for a little bit . '' Christian patted his shoulder and usherd him to the stairs where he watched him go up them .

'' You think it's true ? '' Christian came back over to me . '' I believe him and it does make sense . '' I ran my hand threw my hair .I was pregnant I really don't know how I missed all the signs .

'' Are you not happy about this ? '' Christian looked at me he hadn't really shown any reaction so far . '' yeah , it's just a surprise . '' I told him still trying to see his reaction .'' What about you ? are you happy about a new addition to the family ? '' I asked him .

'' More than anything .'' He grabbed me in one quick motion and kissed me hard . I laughed when we pulled apart and looked into his eyes .They were as bright as ever .

It was real we were having a baby , one that is actually coming out of me . it wouldn't mean this new baby was anymore our kid then dimka I would always make sure that he knew that .

'' I love you rose .'' He kissed me again and hugged me .

**yey ! sweet moment, short chapter, i know but there is more coming soon so stick around and tell me what you think about it .**


	20. Chapter 20

**chapter twenty twenty eight **

So Dimka was right about me being pregnant . The day after he said he saw more than one aura me and Christian went to the doctor and found out that we are indeed going to have a baby . That was four months ago , I have another month until we know what the sex of the baby is .

I am hoping for a boy and I think Christian wants to have a girl just because we already have a boy but I honestly don't know if I could handle a daughter especially if she acted anything like me or Christian .

" you know you say you want a girl , but do you really want to have to worry about all the boys that would want her and she would dedefinitely be a fighter would you really want to worry about your little girl in battle ? " I said to Christian as he set some food down on the table in front of me .

Christian has really took over at home since I became pregnant , he has been working at home for the past three months and wont let me do anything around the house . It can sometimes be annoying but I mostly like it .

" You act like we can change what the sex of thr baby is . " Christian laughed sitting down next to me at the table .

" Either we are going to have another boy or a girl , you act like we get to pick our baby and you are trying to talk me outof a girl ." He ssmiled at me .

" I dont want to say I dont want a girl per say , but I want a boy we did so good one the first one . " I smiled at Christian looking over at Dimka who was playing in the living room .

" Cant say anything to that . " Christian shrugged .

" From the looks of it you could be having two girls ." Christian said jumping away from me before I could hit him .

" Christian ozera are you calling me fat !" I looked around for something tk throw at him .

" No , I would never . " he coped moving behind me and wrapping his arms around me placing his hands on my belly .

" Better not ." I leaned back and kissed his cheek .

I really hoped that our baby girl or boy had the ozera eyes .

" Now eat your food chub , chub." He kissed my c heeck and hurried away . That bastard .

**sorry took so long to update but here is a short little chapter .remember to tell me what you think in a review .**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty one**

" I can't believe that you are having the doctor do this here . " I told Christian as he helped me down the stairs to the living toom where everything was set up to do the sonogram .

" Its to far to get to the doctors and since I happen to be a Royal and work at a big corporation that holds power in both the human and moroi and dhampire world I happen to have a lot of power which I will always use when it comes to giving you the best . " Christian said standing in front of me at the bottom of the stairs wrapping his arms around my waist and looking up at me .

" well then thank you lord ozera . " I leaned down and kissed him and he spun me around and set me down on the floor . It impressed me that he could still so easily pick me up when I had put on so much weight .

" someone has been working out . " I grinned up at Christian recalling the days when he was just the moroi guy I could throw around like a rag doll.

Now he was a strong public leader moroi and dhampire everywhere .

" Just a little . " He smirked down at me and kissed me agian then walked me over to the couch and had me lay down.

" How are you doing today rose ." My doctor since I have found out I was pregnant asked pulling the machine over so it was right in front of me .

" Im doing great . " I threw a smile over at Christian . It was to bad he had sent dimka on a play date so he was not theirto see it but he would have a nice ssurprise when he got home .

" Okay, you ready to see what you are going to have ? " the doctor smiled .

" yes ." I grabbed Christians hand and took it in mine, he leaned down and kissed my forehead .

" Okay . " She lifted my shirt up and placed the cold gel on my stomach .Then took the machine and started rubbing it around .

Moments later I could hear the heartbeat of the baby , I squeezed Christians hand even harder .

" So ? " I asked after a few moments . " Here is your little baby boy . " She turned the screen so I could see it .

" We are going to have a boy ? " I looked at the doctor . " Yes ." She smiled and Christian squeezed me from behind .

" Thank you doctor could you give us a moment ? " Christian asked her . " yeah I will go get this printed for you ." Shr looked at the screen and rolled the machine away to a different room . I pulled my shirt down and sat up on the couch.

" We are going to have a boy . " Christian picked me up and spun me around agian and kissed me when he set me down then kneeled down in front of me .

" Christian what are you doing ? " I looked down at him .

" Rose , I love you more than anything in the world and I really dont know what I would do if I didnt have you in my l life , I should have asked you years ago since I have known for a while that I will never love anyone like I love you . So rose Hathaway will you do the honor of marrying me ? " he pulled a huge ring from his pocket and held it up .

" You know Christian I have never in my life loved anyone as much as I love you , you were there for me in my darkest moments , so yes Christian ozera I would love to marry you ." I let him put the ring on my finger and kissed him hard when he stood up agian .

" Here you go . " The doctor came out and handed Christian the printed picture of the sonogram .

" congradulations , I will see you guys in a few weeks . " she smiled and walked out the house with her machine.

Once the door shut I sat down on the couch pulling Christian down with me. He held himself above me and lifted my shirt up and kissed my belly affectionately .

" I love you ." He rubbed my belly and looked up at me . " You too . " He held himself so his face was only a few inches from mine .

" I love you too. " I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him down to me .

" Dimka is going to be so happy when he gets home . " I said looking at my ring that Christian had to have spent a fortune on .

" Rose ozera ." Christian said as we sat on couch me sitting on Christians lap , he held my hand in his and looked at my ring .

" ozera , who said I will take your name ? " I leaned my head back so I was looking at him .

" I was thinking that you would take the last name hathaway . " I smiled at him .

" I am just kidding , I cant wait to be miss ozera . " I kissed his cheek , it was pretty damn amazing c we were going to get married and have another little boy .I was excited but terrified at the same time .

" You think that out baby could have any effects of spirit ? " I asked Christian after a moment of silence .

" Why would he , you haven't been bound in years. " Christian told me and I hoped he was right it would be a handful to have two boys with spirit or effects of it .

" Hey ." Dimka walked threw the door with Victoria his aunt and guardian for now , since I cant watch him the way he needs to be watched and he has been going out on playdates . We didnt want to hire just anyone so we picked viktoria.

" Got any news for us ? " Viktoria smiled running up and swooping dimka in her arms .

" Yes ." I nodded hiding my hand behind my back . " Guess eho is going to have a little brother . " I took dimika in my arms .

" Me ? " His eyes lit up . " yes you . " I kissed his cheek and set him down .

" His name is going to be mason ." He said hugging me . I looked at Christian in alarm . I had never told dimka about mason and when I looked at Christian with the question of weather he had told him about mason in my eyes he shook hid head .

" Where did you hear that name at ?" I asked him . " I met him , I talk to mason all thr time." He smiled ip at me . " He tells me stories about you all the time . " He smiled even wider .

" How do you know mason , how does he tell you stories about me ? " I was sure that he was talking about mason but he was dead and I had thought he had moved on.

" I see him all the time , he says you guys are friends and he likes to make sure you are okay . " He looked up at me .

I couldnt help but smile , I missed mason and he was always watching over me , protecting me .

" When you see mason , are you wearing your necklace . " I asked him . " Yeah ." He nodded .

Awesome he was already seeing ghosts what if it wasn't just mason someone who I knew wouldn't hurt him but also angry ghost .

He didn't just see ghost either apparently he could fully communicate with them . I couldnt talk to ghost when I was shadow kissed .

" Viktoria will you take dimka in the kitchen and get him some ice cream to celebrate having a little brother ." I asked her trying to hide just how panicked I was .

" Christian , what are we going to do? " I met his eyes . " I dont know but everything is going to be okay ."

**okay what did you think be sure to tell me in a review more to come soon .p.s sorry for not numbering my chapters , II have more than one stories I am writting guess I got them confused . **


End file.
